Harry Potter and the Serpent's Son
by DracoxHarryForever1
Summary: Harry Potter fanfic with Harry being placed in Slytherin, and going along through his schooling starting with year one. Slytherin!Harry, Dark!Harry, Powerful Draco, Submissive Harry, semi-abusive Durselys, Dumbledore Bashing, Mudblood Bashing, Bloodtraitor Bashing. Rated Teen for now...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This note is pretty much to set the stage for the story. This will begin when Harry is about to get sorted into his house; oh and in my story Harry and Draco have never met up until now, so no Madam Malkin's and no handshake before the sorting ceremony. Anyway hope you guys enjoy the story; oh I almost forgot my disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter and this is a non-profit work of fiction; however, if I did own HP the story would have probably ended up like this...

Chapter 1

"Draco Malfoy," Professor McGonagall called aloud.

Draco sauntered up to the hat, and sat in the stool confidently. The hat barely touched his head when it called out, "Slytherin!"

A few more people were called out one by one as Harry patiently waited his turn. After what felt like an eternity he eventually heard his name called as he cautiously made his way toward the stool. He could help but to notice all of people around him were staring with intensity.

'Why do they all keep staring at me like that?' Harry wondered to himself.

He sat in the stool and immediately felt the warm presence on his head; he almost jumped when he heard the voice of the clever cap in his mind.

'Hmmm...Interesting...' the cap whispered slowly in his mind.

'What's interesting?' Harry cautiously asked the hat in return.

'What's interesting is that you would do well in almost any house,' the hat said carefully.

'Yes...there's lots of cunning and talent, oh I know now...you would do great in Slytherin,' the hat continued not waiting for a response.

'They have been telling me that's where bad wizards go,' Harry asked his thoughts full of confusion.

'The people who said that are incorrect Mr. Potter," the hat started, 'Each house is neither inherently good nor bad. In fact many talented wizards come from Slytherin House.'

'Oh, well it's probably not for me then;' Harry thought dejectedly, 'because I'm not anyone special.'

'Mr. Potter, let me tell you I have only met one other wizard with your type of mind, and he became one of the most well-known wizards in the world,' the hat told the sorrowful brunette.

'Really?!' Harry asked full of interest, 'If you think I belong there then I trust you.'

'Well then Mr. Potter...' the hat whispered one final time.

"better be Slytherin!" the hat shouted joyously for all to hear.

The first thing Harry heard were the loud cheers from the the table at the far end. He slowly made his way to the end table trying to focus on his feet the whole time, for he was trying to ignore all of the awful expressions everyone else was giving him.

'The hat said no house was really bad, and only great wizards were in Slytherin,' Harry thought trying to remember the eventful encounter with the thinking cap, ' but why are they still looking at me like this?'

Harry had just finished his thought when he heard someone speak to him.

"Potter, why don't you come sit by me?" the blonde boy called out openly patting the seat beside him.

"Okay," Harry said as he timidly sat next to the calm looking blonde.

"My name's Draco, Draco Malfoy," the blonde said confidently holding out his hand.

"I remember, you were only a couple of people before me," Harry cautiously spoke as he took the blonde's hand in friendship, " you can call me Harry if you want."

"Hey don't let those looks get to you, they all look like that at us," Draco quietly said to the brunette boy observing his demeanor.

"We here in Slytherin take pride in not showing them any emotion, and your one of us now, so sit up and don't give them any satisfaction in seeing your emotions." a petite, long-haired brunette sitting across from Draco added.

Harry followed their instructions as best as he could and quickly smiled to himself when he heard praise.

"That's exactly right, good job," an olive-skinned boy who was sitting across from him congratulated.

As the last person to be sorted finished, McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took her place amongst the rest of the faculty, and it was at this moment Harry finally noticed the raised table at the head of the room. He noticed that here too most of the teachers were giving him dirty looks, so he focused on the two at the very end who both had a look of indifference on their face. He recognized Professor Quirell amongst those two and was surprised at how that particular teacher wasn't shaking vigorously. The other teacher was staring back directly at Harry. He noted the teacher had a rather long hooked nose and semi-long black hair.

"That's Professor Snape," Draco whispered noticing where Harry was looking, "He's our head of house."

Harry quickly nodded and suddenly found his attention drawn to an extremely old man who was rising from his place at the center of the table.

"Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts," the twinkly-eyed man began, "I just wanted to say a few words before the feast; Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank You!"

"Hmph...what a joke," Draco said to his friends with a scowl on his face.

Harry did his best to hide his surprise and keep his face calm like the ones surrounding him when suddenly food appeared at the table.

He reached for his silver goblet and inhaled the sweet autumn scented beverage before he gulped it down. He began to fill his plate quickly with all sorts of things when he heard someone admonish him.

"Harry, the food's not going anywhere, so there's no need to rush, okay?" the petite brunette began, "Oh, my name's Pansy Parkinson by the way."

"Oh, yeah...right, I'm sorry," Harry blushed and tried to laugh off his faux-pas.

"Nice to meet you, Pansy," he quickly added as he slowed his eating to mirror those around him.

"And I'm Blaise Zabini," the olive-skinned boy added after Harry.

"Blaise," Harry said nodding in his direction.

"Wow, this is really good. I've never had this before," Harry exclaimed as he savored his sausage and potatoes.

He was so focused on his food that he didn't notice Draco's eyebrows furrow at the declaration. Harry was completely full by the time dinner was over; he had never felt full like this before in any of his years with Dursleys. Harry found his gaze once again upon the the rising headmaster.

"Just a few more words as we are now fed," the old man began with a smile.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils," Twinkles flashing in every direction.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch to remind you all that no magick should be used between classes. And, finally, I must tell you this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is off limits for all those who do not wish to suffer a grave fate...Well, off you trot." He finished the long speech happily nodding to each house as he took his seat once more.

Harry wasn't sure what would happen next until he saw a tall black-haired girl stand up the end of his table.

"Slytherin House line up! First years up front," said the authoritative head girl from the far end of the table.

Harry was surprised to when he was yanked up out of his spot by none other than his blonde-haired new friend, Draco.

"We want to be up at the very front Harry," Draco explained as he made his way with Harry to the front of the line with Pansy and Blaise following quickly behind him.

"Alright everyone try to keep up!" the authoritative voice commanded as she led the students out of the Great Hall.

"Who is she?" Harry whispered quietly to Draco.

"That's one of our prefects; I believer her name is Gemma Farley." Draco whispered in response.

"Where is she taking us?" Harry asked as they started descending stairs.

"Duh Harry, she's taking us to the dorms." Pansy pointed out rolling her eyes.

"Oh, yeah...of course," Harry quickly laughed off nonchalantly.

Harry was once again too focused on his surroundings to notice Draco's brow furrow yet again. After what seemed an enormous amount of time they finally reached a dead end.

'A dead end?! Why would she lead us to a dead end!?' Harry thought to himself; after his latest slip up he did not want to seem foolish to his new housemates.

"Alright first years listen carefully; I'm about to say the password," Gemma Farley spoke as she stood in front of the giant stone wall.

"Always Pure," she recited very clearly and loud enough for those who were present to hear it.

The stone wall shimmered away from existence leaving a large oaken door in its place.

"Everyone, quickly now, inside," the head girl said as she held the great wooden door open.

What Harry saw as he entered the common room was more magnificent than the Great Hall by far. Green orbs of light floated like a chandelier in the middle of the vaulted stone ceiling. Lush tapestries of green and silver were hung along the walls. A grand stone fireplace in the shape of serpent's head was the focus of the room.

"This is more beautiful than father described," Draco said standing by the stone fireplace.

"Yes it really is lovely isn't it," Blaise said nodding in agreement.

As the final students made their way into the common room, Gemma closed and sealed the entrance door.

"Alright first years, gather round we have a few things to go over," she said as she made her way to the center of the room.

There were 9 new Slytherins in all: Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Harry Potter. They all gathered around in the center of the room surrounded by all of the older year Slytherins.

"Firstly, welcome all to Slytherin," Gemma recited the opening of the yearly speech, " We are the best house by far. This is not an opinion it is a fact; every member of Slytherin house has risen to be great witches and wizards in their respective fields."

"There are a few rules that we must go over as they are all for your safety and benefit," she continued, "Our curfew starts at 21:00 be back in here by that time. Next, never go anywhere outside of this common room by yourself; always go in a group of at least three."

"You see the looks the other houses give us," she said voice filled with disgust, "just think what they would try to do if you were all by yourself. Thirdly, never fight amongst yourselves outside of the common room, we are our only allies in this school. On occasion we have been able to count on a select few from Ravenclaw, but that is never a certainty; the only faculty member we can trust is Professor Snape."

"This brings me to the final rule, if you ever have a problem come to one of our prefects first," she said pointing towards her own badge.

"Then if we cannot solve your problem we will bring you to Professor Snape, but never under any circumstance go to that old fool of a headmaster. He is the worst of them all and should never be trusted." She finished with contempt radiating from her very being.

"And, on that note, I am finished; oh, one more thing, the girls' dorms are on the left, and the boys' dorms are on the right," she finished signaling the end of the meeting.

Now usually when a meeting is finished people tend to disperse and go about their own business; however, this was not one of those instances. After the meeting Harry once again noticed people had started staring at him once more. Now these eyes were not the same ones full of contempt for being a Slytherin; no, these were gazes full of curiosity.

Still not being used to these looks Harry began looking at his shoes first, then he started to slowly back away from the stares; until he jumped when he felt someone place their arm over his shoulder.

"Well Harry, I don't know about you, but I am think its been a rather long day. I was going to head up to our dorms. Would you like to come with me and Blaise?" Draco announced having seen Harry's expression and change in mood from the stares he was receiving.

Harry quickly nodded at Draco and mouthed 'thank you' very quickly so only Draco would see. Draco led the group towards the stares as the people surrounding them parted a path for them.

"Oh Pansy," Draco said stopping briefly, "Be ready for 7 o'clock tomorrow if you want to walk with us to breakfast."

The trio made their way up the stairs and down a long stone corridor.

"Ah, here we are," Draco said spotting the names on the door.

Harry noticed that they were in front of a green wooden door with three nameplates next to it. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Blaise Zabini were the names on the plates. He looked around and noticed all of the doors were like that in the hallway.

"I'm glad Slytherin has only 3 per dorm room; could you imagine if we were in another house and had to share one big room?" Blaise said with a scoff as he, Draco, and Harry entered their room.

The dorm was laid out in a circular pattern; much like the common room, green orbs of light floated in the ceiling giving a nice glow to everything. Each four-poster bed was black like onyx with silver and green satin sheets lining the bed and canopy respectively. Adjacent to each bed was a jet black desk for the students to study, and in front of each bed were there trunks from home.

After a few moments of taking in the scenery, Harry composed himself and thanked his new found friend once more.

"Thanks again, Draco, for helping me out back there," Harry said thankful to have someone help him out like that.

"It was nothing, Harry," Draco responded smirking at the brunette.

"You'd think after a while you'd get used accustomed to those kind of looks wouldn't you Harry?" Blaise mused aloud sitting in his lush bed.

"Well I guess after a while you would, but up until recently I've never had people look at me like that," Harry answered truthfully shrugging his shoulders as he sat at the foot of his bed.

"Really? Not even from your own family? I mean everyone thinks of you as the Savior-to-the-Wizarding-World, so it stands to reason they would treat you like royalty or something?" Blaise pondered confused by his response. Blaise and everyone else knew Harry was practically worshiped like one of the gods it was practically common knowledge.

"Hmph," Harry replied all emotion was void from his voice, " especially not them. I didn't even know I was a wizard until a couple of days ago."

***THUD***

"What?!" Draco said joining the conversation having dropped his trunk on the ground.

"Yeah, it's true," Harry began after recovering from the loud and sudden noise of the falling trunk, "They tried to keep my letter away from me, and it wasn't until that groundskeeper came to get me I found out I was a wizard."

Thinking of the groundskeeper reminded Harry of all those looks of disappointment from the faculty at the large table.

"I guess it makes sense now," Harry continued to himself, "that's why they kept calling me a freak because they don't have magick at all; their just plain people."

It took a considerable amount of control on both Blaise's and Draco's part to blurt out something in response to this new revelation. They looked at each other and had a silent conversation. Blaise eventually nodded at Draco in agreement to the unspoken words.

"Harry," Draco began snapping Harry out of his own thoughts, "You should probably read the first two chapters of the potions book and the herbology book for tomorrow's class."

"I believe we have Professor Snape tomorrow and he likes his serpents to be well versed in the material ahead of time as well as the ingredients," Draco continued as he made his way towards the door.

"Alright I will look it over now then; where are you going?" Harry asked curiously as he retrieved his books from his trunk and headed towards his desk.

"Oh, well it turns out, I forgot my book at my house," Draco said smoothly, "I have to go send a letter to my father and ask him to send it first thing tomorrow."

"Okay," Harry nodded in acceptance placing the books on his desk.

Blaise also got his textbooks, and the two began studying into the night. It was some time later that Draco had finally returned. Blaise had already gone to sleep and Harry had just finished studying when Draco returned to the room.

"Draco, your back," Harry said placing his textbooks and his notes away.

"Yep, my book should be here by tomorrow," Draco said making his way towards his own bed.

"You can use my books to study if you need to," Harry offered as he was beginning to lie down in his bed.

"That's alright, I studied plenty yesterday," Draco said as he got in his bed.

"Okay," Harry confirmed as he took off his glasses.

Harry had never felt a bed as comfortable and as large as the one he was in now. Whether it was the stress of the day or the coziness of the bed he was in; he quickly found himself drifting off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"That wretched boy has ruined my plans," Albus thought as he sat down having finished his yearly speech and dismissing the students.

'I don't understand he was supposed to be in Gryffindor along with the rest of his friends from the train.'

'Why else would I have gone through all that trouble of having Molly meet him at that muggle train station,' he continued his ranting thoughts staring into his goblet.

There would be no answers for Albus in his pumpkin juice. Albus soon realized he would have to quell his thoughts when he noticed Minerva giving him the signal to start the faculty meeting.

"Here we all are ready for another great year," Albus started smiling to the faculty.

" I can hardly think we can call it a grand year now," McGonagall haughtily interrupted, "Or were you not present for the sorting ceremony Albus?"

"I agree with Professor McGonagall; I can't believe little Harry was placed in Slytherin," Hagrid agreed voice full of disappointment.

'There has to be a way I can use this,' Albus continued his thoughts having noticed several teachers nod in agreement to Minerva and Hagrid's statements.

"Perhaps we should try for a resorting ceremony?" Albus finally offered.

"I cannot believe what I am hearing!" a certain snarky Potions teacher said exasperatingly as he slammed his hands on the table and rose from his spot.

"Every one of you here knows the hat is never wrong," Snape started staring accusingly at each professor, "The hat was made from the Founders' magick and if their magick says Potter belongs in Slytherin then he will be in Slytherin."

"Let's face it _Minerva_, obviously you want him to be one of your Golden Gryffindors," Snape finished sarcastically.

"I-I-I agree with Professor S-Snape," Quirell confirmed raising his hand in agreement.

Minerva bristled at the accusation, and was preparing a fiery retort when Albus stopped her with his hand.

"You are, of course, correct Severus," Albus began twinkling his eyes towards the teacher, "It was but a mere suggestion."

"Harry Potter will remain in Slytherin under your watchful care," He finished smiling kindly at the Potions Master.

"Well, if that is all, I have work to do," Snape said taking his leave, robes billowing as he left.

'This might be better than I thought,' Albus thought to himself.

'All I have to do is get that brat to trust me, and then not only will I have him under my thumb, but I will also have a spy in Slytherin.' Albus mused maliciously...

* * *

'I have to get this information to father immediately," Draco thought as he left his dorm room.

Draco headed out of the hallway and into the common room with great haste. He quickly scanned the room and found the person he was looking for.

"Flint!" Draco called out towards the tall Slytherin prefect.

The tall brunette boy looked up from his place on the leather sofa.

"Malfoy? What's the matter?" Flint asked noticing the urgency in the eyes of the blonde first year.

"I need to you to bring me to my Godfather immediately." Draco implored the prefect before him.

"Very well," Flint nodded as he rose from the sofa, "follow me."

Flint led Draco out of the common room and further down into the dungeons of the great stone castle.

"I'll wait outside," Flint said as they reached the Potion Master's personal chambers.

"Alright, thank you," Draco said as he knocked on his godfather's door.

A few moments later the door flew open.

"What is the meaning..."the snarky professor began but halted when he saw his godson, "Draco, what brings you here?"

"Can we speak inside?" Draco asked looking at his surroundings.

Severus placed his arm round his godson, and led him inside.

"Alright Draco, you know my chambers are warded; no one will hear whatever you have to say except for me," Severus explained carefully.

"It's about Harry..." Draco started.

Draco then quickly related all that he heard and noticed about Harry; his lack of knowledge of the wizarding world, his eating habits, and finally what Harry had told him and Blaise at their dorms. Just reciting the story made Draco upset. Harry was a wizard! He shouldn't have been placed with those foul muggles to begin with.

"...so you can see why I came to you Godfather; I was hoping you can could contact father and tell him about this as well," Draco concluded the tale.

Silence filled the room, and Draco waited patiently for any response from his Godfather.

Nothing...

…

…

"Umm... Godfather?" Draco began cautiously.

Draco immediately froze in place when saw those ominous black eyes staring back at him. He could instantly tell his godfather was seething on the inside. All feelings of his own anger were soon forgotten and they were replaced with fear.

"**HE** placed Potter with Vernon and Petunia, those filthy muggles!" Severus exclaimed in disbelief.

Draco could feel the the magick coming off his godfather in waves. He had never seen his godfather get so this angry. He knew he was a powerful wizard, but know he finally realized just how strong. It filled him with a sense of fear and great respect.

Draco could only nod in this situation; he didn't want to become the object of his godfather's anger.

After several minutes Severus exhaled deeply and reigned in his magick. He finished composing himself and spoke once more to Draco.

"Thank you for this information Draco," Severus began, placing a calming hand on his godson, "I will make sure your father hears every word you told me."

Draco bid his godfather good night and walked back to the common room with Flint. Draco noticed Harry had just finished studying.

'This is good,' Draco thought, 'he's making an effort to fit in with the rest of us.'

"Draco your back," He heard Harry as he made his way towards his own bed.

"Yep, my book should be here by tomorrow," Draco heard himself responding smoothly.

Draco knew that his lie was necessary; he was looking out for Harry anyway, and as a Slytherin he would use any means to achieve his goal; even if it meant a small lie.

'I'll wait until I get a response from father before I inform the others,' Draco continued to himself.

His bed was slightly smaller than the one at Malfoy Manor, but it was still comfortable nevertheless.

Draco couldn't relate to how Harry had been treated and raised. His parent's loved him very much, and doted on him often. It was now even more obvious why the old way, the way "Dark" witches and wizards practiced was the more correct one.

'Harry would never have even been around muggles if it were up to any "Dark" witch or wizard,' Draco thought to himself looking at the sleeping brunette.

'Surely he would agree with us if someone properly explained our way to him...' Draco thought the open-ended statement as he finally drifted off to sleep...

* * *

'Where am I?' Harry thought puzzled as he reached for his glasses on the desk.

The disheveled-haired boy looked around the room and remembered the previous day's events.

'It's not a dream; this is real,' Harry confirmed to himself.

He got out of bed to retrieve his Slytherin robes and noticed something rather peculiar. Neither of his dorm mates were presently in the room.

'I wonder where they went off to?' Harry began to question himself.

'Wait! I remember now!' Harry quickly asked the silent question; remembering what Draco had said to Pansy last night.

Harry quickly changed his clothes and grabbed his books. He wasn't sure if it was past 7 yet, so he ran out to catch up with his fellow first years.

As he quickly made his way out into the common room he found his worries were all for naught.

There in the Slytherin Common Room were all eight Slytherin first years waiting for him.

"Ha! Looks like you owe me 5 galleons Nott." Draco exclaimed happily noticing the brunette's arrival.

"Fine...here Malfoy." A sullen looking boy said as he forked over the lost wages.

"Wow, that was almost too close of a call," Blaise said noting the time, "One more minute and you would've lost Draco."

"Please, Blaise, you know a Malfoy never loses," Draco said confidently as he rolled his eyes.

"**Anyway**," Pansy said loudly drawing attention to herself, "we're all were now can we go?"

"Sure," Draco said coolly as he let the rest of the group lead on.

"What was that about?" Harry asked the blonde walking next to him.

"It was just a wager," Draco started to explain, "Theodore bet that you wouldn't be here on time, and I bet that you would."

"Oh...okay; well, thanks for waiting for me," Harry said thanking the blonde.

"It was nothing; I would have made them wait for you if you were late anyway," Draco said as the group began ascending the stone stairway.

"Really?...Why would you do that?" Harry asked brows furrowed in confusion.

Harry was surprised when Draco suddenly stopped on the top step; noticing he wasn't moving Harry followed suit.

"Harry," Draco started, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, "You're a Slytherin, your one of us; we look out for each other."

Harry looked down thinking a bit, but then met the blonde's gray gaze. He nodded and the two continued to catch up to the rest of the group.

On the inside Harry was overjoyed, for this was the first time in his life he found someone he could truly call his friend.

The Slytherin first years arrived in the Great Hall and took up their seats at the table on the far end. It was much easier for Harry to eat slowly like the other members of his house. His breakfast consisted of mostly fruits with eggs and toast.

Harry had thought he was used to this school by now when suddenly a swarm of owls flew in the Hall. A rather large, regal looking horned owl flew down and dropped a letter in Draco's lap.

Harry, who was sitting next to Draco, noticed the letter had a large 'M' stamped on the back of it in emerald green wax.

The blonde in question quickly stopped what he was doing and read the letter. After he was finished, Draco stuck the edge of the letter into a nearby candle, and dropped the burning letter into one of the empty silver plates on the table.

Harry was now, needless to say, thoroughly confused; however, noticing that none of his fellow first years were even the slightest bit confused by this made him wonder if this was a common occurrence.

"Who was it from?" Harry asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"It was just from my father telling me he had my book delivered to the dorm room," Draco answered swiftly.

"Okay...but why did you burn it?" Harry continued still somewhat confused.

"Well," Draco began, "My father is a very important government official, and from as early as I can remember he had me burn the letters he sent me after I read them so no one could get any information to use against him. It's just a habit to me now, so I do it without thinking."

This was partially the truth for Draco his father did teach him this, but this letter held more sensitive information that no one should read save Draco.

"Alright, I understand now," Harry said nodding his head in acceptance.

"Oh, here comes Professor Snape with our schedules," Blaise said as he pointed to the Potions Master.

Harry looked where Blaise pointed and say his head of house with a large stack of papers floating behind him. As the professor walked alongside the table the stack of papers became smaller and smaller as each one floated to the person they were meant for. The Potions Master finally reached the end of the table, and Harry got his schedule. Harry and the rest of the Slytherins only had two classes today; Potions with the Gryffindors and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw.

Harry had just finished eating when first Draco then the rest of the group stood up to leave. Harry quickly joined the rest of them and walked out of the Great Hall. He soon realized the reason they had left breakfast so early. Their first class was with Professor Snape, so they wanted to make a good impression by showing up early. Harry had now grown accustom to the path down the stairs and into the dungeons.

The potions classroom wasn't as far as the common room was, and the group soon came to a halt in the front of an open door next to the entrance of the stairway.

Harry wasn't sure how long they would wait before going in, but his question was soon answered for him.

"You may enter," a somewhat loud emotionless voice sounded from inside the room.

The classroom was set up with tables on both sides of the room with three people per table. Harry followed Draco and Blaise to the very front table and sat on Draco's right with Blaise on Draco's left.

The Potions Professor looked up and his gaze softened when he noticed all of his young serpents were present.

"20 points for Slytherin for setting a good example," Snape said aloud.

"Now," the professor continued," Let us see if your fellow _Gryffindors _can do the same."

Harry and the rest of the Slytherins all took out their notes and quietly reviewed the material on their scrolls.

It was 5 minutes until class before any Gryffindor showed up. One by one they rushed into the classroom with fear of being late, and it was 10 minutes after class started when the last 2 showed up.

"40 points from Gryffindor for tardiness," the professor exclaimed.

Many Slytherins, Harry included, chuckled at the two.

"Now, that we are all here," Snape began glaring at a red-headed boy,who Harry recognized from the train, and a brunette boy, "I can begin."

"You are all here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began, "I don't expect most of you to understand the beauty of the soft simmering cauldron, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the blood, bewitching the mind, and ensnaring the senses."

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death; provided you aren't a bunch of dunderheads I usually have to teach." Snape said as he finished his speech.

This speech had fascinated Harry, he never knew things like that could be possible, and he wanted to learn more about the amazing world he was a part of.

He looked around the classroom to see if any other students had the same look of awe, and he found that half of the Gryffindors were asleep.

...apparently Snape had noticed that too.

"Weasley!" He shouted at the red-headed boy who had been late, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?!"

"I...I...I don't know," the red-headed squirmed under the onyx gaze as he offered his pitiful answer.

Harry felt his own hand raise up almost automatically.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Snape called out to one of his serpents.

"The Draught of Living Death, sir," Harry said with slight hesitation.

"Very Good, Mr. Potter," Snape nodded towards the student.

It was with this simple act of praise that made Harry blush and smile to himself. He liked this feeling and he wanted to feel it again.

Harry couldn't see from his seat in the front of the class, but a particular red-headed boy was now openly glaring towards him.

"Let's try again," Snape said scanning the now-awake Gryffindors.

"Longbottom!" Snape called out, "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

The boy in question visibly jumped upon hearing his name and just shook his head in response.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson?" Snape called out to another one of his snakes.

"In the stomach of a goat, of course," Pansy pointed out matter-of-factly smirking at the frowning Gryffindors.

"And finally what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape said his open-ended question to the class.

Harry noticed that a particular hand had kept rising on the Gryffindor side of the classroom for all three questions, and Snape had not called upon the young bushy-haired witch for any one of them.

Snape was looking at the Gryffindor side when her hand rose up again, but he stared at her hand for a couple of seconds before he simply turned his head to the other side of the room to favor his fledgeling snakes.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape finally called out.

"Monkshood, wolfsbane, and aconite are all the same plant," the blonde said smoothly as he smirked towards the other side of the room.

"30 points to Slytherin for being prepared," Snape began, "and 30 points from Gryffindor for incompetence."

The rest of the class period was delving further in detail on the three questions he posed earlier. After class had ended, Harry and the group got up to move to their next class. As they exited the classroom Harry found three Gryffindors waiting outside for them.

"Like showing me up huh, Potter?!" The red-headed boy called Weasley spat out.

"Hmph. Your own rat could make a fool of you, Weasel." Draco responded sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Malfoy, you git, I'll show you!" Weasley exclaimed taking out his wand.

"Just what is going on here?" Professor Snape called as he descended on the altercation.

"Oh good Professor Snape, Weasley here drew his wand on Malfoy, sir," Pansy explained quickly to the Potions Master.

"Is this true Mr. Zabini?" Snape asked another Slytherin.

"Yes sir, we all saw it," Blaise confirmed.

"Well then..." Snape started, his onyx eyes gleefully shining, "Late for my class, unprepared, sleeping during the lecture, and starting fights."

"40 points from Gryffindor, and detention with Filch for the next two weeks," Snape said daring the boy to object.

Before the red-head could respond he found an olive skinned hand clamped over his mouth. The two other Gryffindors with him had clamped his mouth shut and began to drag him back up the stairs. The first year Slytherins had much to laugh about as they made their way to their next class.

There were no interruptions as they Slytherins finally reached the classroom for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Blaise, Draco, and Harry once again sat with each other, only this time at the back of the classroom.

Harry wasn't sure what to think of this class; it had a rather powerful smell of garlic emanating from the room, and it was strongest at the very front of the classroom. Hence all Slytherins taking up both haves of the tables for the back of the room.

The Ravenclaws weren't late like the Gryffindors had been; they didn't even mind sitting up at the front of the class, they actually preferred it since they were so eager to learn.

"L-L-Let us all begin on chapter one of our b-books," stuttering Professor Quirell said.

Professor Quirell read through the first chapter of the D.A.D.A. book with the class. He showed them the various wand movements for their first spell, Lumos. Quirell made each student demonstrate it calling them by name.

"Alright now, Mr. P-Potter your turn," Quirell said aloud.

Harry immediately felt some pressure on his scar. He leaned down and rubbed his head in pain.

"Are you alright Harry?" Draco asked noticing the boy's disposition.

"Yeah, I think it's just a headache," he replied as he stood up to do the spell.

The motion was simple, so he quickly completed it and returned to his seat.

As Quirell called on the next student, Harry felt his pain lesson some. The class also finished uneventfully, so the Slytherins made their way to the dorm room before lunch.

As Harry, Blaise, and Draco entered their dorm room, Draco stopped Harry for a moment.

"Harry, you said you only recently found out you were a wizard right?" Draco asked carefully phrasing the sentence.

"Yes, why?" Harry asked the blonde standing before him.

"Well, I was thinking it must be hard to adjust to all of this," Draco began, "I was wondering if you wanted me, Blaise, and a few others to help you adjust and learn our ways?"

Harry had decided earlier today that he wanted nothing more than to learn about the wizarding world and here was a perfect opportunity learn about this world.

"Yeah! That would be great Draco!" Harry exclaimed smiling at the blonde boy.

"Good," Draco said returning the smile, "then we'll start during our free period after lunch."

* * *

Author's Note: Wow...29 Follows and 11 Favs, that is so great! Well how did you guys like this chapter? I hate writing Dumbledore parts, every time I do write his part I want something bad to happen to him. Ha ha Ron, you jerk, two weeks detention on the first day of school. I am going to try and keep this kind of a pace on updating; however, that may not always be possible. Anyway, hope you guys like it, let me know what you think of the characters so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Severus was feeling distraught as he collapsed into his desk chair. The Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff first-year class had finished and he now had a break before his other classes, so he decided to reflect upon these past few days.

'Why does he have to be just like his mother?' Severus asked himself leaning his head upon his hand in thought as he thought of the boy-who-lived.

It would be too easy for him to hate Harry Potter. Harry Potter the boy-who-killed-his-lord, or Harry Potter the son-of-his-mortal-enemy.

'It seems the only things he inherited from James Potter was his hair, eyesight, and last name.' Severus continued his thoughts, 'everything else reminds me of Lily.'

As easy as it would be for Severus to hate him, he found that this was not the case. The boy had a rough childhood, much like his own, and Severus could tell that the boy only wanted to belong somewhere and had desperate need of approval. Severus had seen as much during the class period.

Severus now turned his thoughts to one particular headmaster.

'What were you thinking placing Potter with those people?' Severus thought frustratingly.

'How could he not know they treated him badly? You were supposed to be monitoring the boy,' Severus continued.

'Wait...How could he not know,' Severus asked himself cautiously.

'How could _'The Great Albus Dumbledore'_ not know something so trivial.' Severus asked himself once more as he lifted his head from his hand.

Severus finally knew the answer to that question...Albus knew the whole time.

Severus made the decision that he would be keeping a much closer eye on the boy-who-lived especially if his suspicions were true, but to do so Severus would need some help. Severus now sat for a few moments more pondering who to ask. Lucius was fat too busy working on the outside in the ministry; no, Severus would need someone on the inside, preferably another professor.

'That's it!' Severus thought finally rising from his chair.

He knew just who to ask as he left the classroom. It was so simple; the person to ask was the one who had agreed with him since the beginning of the year...

* * *

Lunch had gone by with no consequence. In reality, Harry couldn't even remember what he ate, for he was far too excited to think about food.

He now found himself along with some of the Slytherin first-years all seated in the common room listening to Draco's plan.

"So, you can see why I've called you all here," Draco said having explained Harry's situation and need for the lessons, "I need you all so we can help Harry become a proper wizard."

Harry noticed that the five Slytherins Draco was speaking to had pained expressions on their faces, but quickly nodded in earnest to Draco's plan.

This made Harry somewhat happy; here were five people who had shown compassion for him, and who sincerely wanted to help him.

"Good, I've already decided on how we'll split up," Draco said, "we shall split up into three groups, and we'll have the lessons everyday after our regular classes."

"Daphne and Millicent, it will be your jobs to go over wizarding etiquette," Draco said to the two girls on the right hand side of the leather sofa.

"Blaise, Pansy," The blonde boy began as he acknowledged his friends, "I would like you both to go over wizarding culture and tradition with Harry."

The two people named smiled and nodded in unison to the request.

"And finally, Theodore," Draco said turning his head to the tall brunette boy on the left hand side, "You and I shall go over current wizarding events and politics with Harry."

"Alright," the tall brunette confirmed smirking towards Draco.

"Now that we all know the plan, let's split up and think of our lesson plans," Draco said rising from his chair that was across from the sofa.

"Umm... Draco?" Millicent called out halting the blonde-haired boy's movement, "I think me and Daphne are ready to go."

"Very well," Draco said contently.

"Good luck Harry," he called out smiling at the brunette boy who was still seated at the sofa.

Draco, Theodore, Pansy, and Blaise had all split off into their pairs and left the common room.

Now it was just Harry, Millicent, and Daphne in the common room.

Harry really hadn't had a chance to speak to these girls too much. This was really the first time he had to actually look at both girls in detail.

Daphne Greengrass had light blonde hair and sea green eyes. Harry noted she was the tallest out of all the first-year Slytherin girls. She also had high cheekbones and a rather pale complexion like porcelain.

Millicent Bulstrode had deep brown eyes that matched her hair. She was about Harry's height and had slightly tanned skin.

"Alright Harry," Daphne began in a rather high voice, "Proper etiquette is extremely important. It shows the world that we are well-mannered and can set an example for others to follow."

"So, your first lesson will be about posture," Millicent said joining the conversation with a large book in hand.

Harry spent the next hour trying to walk around the common room while balancing a book on his head. It had taken him almost twenty minutes for him to stand still with the book let alone walk with it.

Daphne and Millicent were very patient with him, and did not discourage him at all. They praised him and encourage him throughout the entire lesson, and as a result, at the end of the hour Harry could successfully navigate the common room.

"That's perfect Harry!" Millicent exclaimed as she praised the brunette boy.

"Your doing so well!" Daphne's high voice chimed in.

Hearing those words caused the brunette to blush crimson as he finished the final lap around the common room.

"Well that's all for today," Daphne said removing the book from the brunette's head, "We'll move onto the next lesson tomorrow."

"Good luck in your next lesson," Millicent said as she and Daphne left the common room.

As if on cue Blaise and Pansy entered the room and both took seats in the chairs across the sofa. Harry quickly sat across from them and waited patiently for the next lesson to start.

"These lessons will focus on all old traditions wizards believe in and practice," Blaise began to explain carefully.

"Today we'll focus on all the old holidays wizard's celebrate," Pansy said elaborating on Blaise's statement.

"Our closest holiday is in October, and it is called Samhain," Blaise started his lecture.

"This holiday celebrates death and life, for this is the time when the border between the two worlds is its thinnest," Blaise continued.

Harry soaked up all the information the pair gave him during this lesson; He had learned about all eight holidays and their significance in the wizarding world in great detail. Before he knew it this lesson had come to an end and now the last two people were standing before him.

Draco and Theodore had entered as soon as Blaise and Pansy left and took up a similar seating arrangement.

"So, Harry how have your lessons been today?" the blonde-haired boy asked curiously.

"They've been great Draco! I feel like I have learned so much already," Harry responded happily.

"That's good; now its time to learn about the inner workings of wizard politics," Draco said smiling towards the brunette boy.

"We'll first talk about the government, and how it functions," Theodore explained.

"The highest position is the Minister for Magick. He is the man who passes the laws in our government and deals with most of the day-to-day problems. He is elected by the House of Lords, which contains members from all the old wizarding families of Britain," Theodore stated.

"There were originally forty Lords, but now only a little over half remain because many of the old families have died out," Theodore continued.

"Some of those family names include my family, Malfoy, Theodore's family, Nott, then Greengrass, Goyle, Crabbe, Black, Crouch, and even Potter," Malfoy said picking up the lecture, "but you have to be at least sixteen before you can claim the title."

"So, my family is considered an old family?" Harry asked the pair curiously.

"Of course, the Potters have been around just as long as mine and Draco's families," Theodore answered the inquisitive boy's question.

"That's so cool; I would love to learn more about my family history," Harry said wishfully.

"Well then, you'll have to come by Malfoy Manor sometime because we have books on every family in our library," Draco said confidently.

"Really, that would be great!...oh wait, I would have any way to get there," Harry finished dejectedly.

"Harry don't worry about that, we're friends, my father will come get you whenever you want to come over, and you're welcome anytime," Draco said reassuring his friend.

"Thanks, Draco," Harry said smiling.

"Look at how quickly time flies," Theodore said suddenly, "our hour's already up, so we'll have to continue our discussion tomorrow."

Harry and Draco bid Theodore farewell and returned to their dormitory room to work on their homework for their previous classes.

Over the next couple of days Harry's life continued in this cycle of events: First breakfast, then classes, followed by lunch, and then private lessons, and finally dinner.

He had grown closer and closer to the rest of the Slytherins, and now he considered all of the first-years his friends.

He had learned many things over the past couple of days: how to dress properly, how to act in public, wizarding laws, the wizarding game Quidditch, and the different departments in the Ministry.

It was now his fourth day of school, and Harry had just finished his dinner when a note appeared on his empty plate.

Harry quickly read the contents.

_ Harry, my boy, I would like you to come visit me in my office after dinner._

_ -Headmaster Dumbledore_

_ P.S. The password for the gargoyle is 'lemon drop'. _

"What could he possibly want to see me for?" Harry asked aloud in confusion.

"What's the matter?" the blonde-haired boy who sat next to him asked.

Harry quickly handed the note under the table to the Draco who quickly scanned its contents.

"This can't be good," Draco commented sighing in frustration.

"What should I do Draco?" Harry asked worried seeing the blonde's expression.

"Well you have to go, so the best you can do is prepare for it," Draco finally said.

"Listen carefully," Draco started facing his brunette friend, "Don't eat or drink anything he offers, and don't look him in the eyes because he can read your mind that way."

Harry quickly nodded and could only wait in anticipation until dinner was over.

As Harry began to leave, Draco called out once more.

"Good luck Harry, you can do this," Draco called out as he left the table with the rest of the Slytherins.

This was just the confidence booster Harry needed to be able to handle this situation well.

Harry had passed by the staircase that led to the headmaster's office, but had never climbed them until now. He said the password to the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance, and he began to climb the spiral staircase.

He knocked on the large wooden door an waited for a response.

"Come in, come in," a jolly voice sounded behind the door.

Harry cautiously opened the door and entered the headmaster's office.

He looked around the cluttered office and saw all sorts of things. The large circular room had all the old headmaster's portraits hung around the room. There were strange devices quietly moving around emitting puffs of smoke on occasion.

At the center of the room was a large ornate wooden desk with a grand wing-back style chair. In this chair was the headmaster himself, Albus Dumbledore, smiling gently at the brunette boy.

"Ah, Harry, how nice of you to join me," the old wizard started kindly, "please come, sit down."

Harry shuffled his feet towards the open chair across from the desk, all the while keeping his eyes off the old wizard,

"Would you care for some tea, or perhaps some pastries?" the headmaster asked motioning his hand toward the silver trolley next to him.

"Oh, no thank you, headmaster," Harry said responding in kind.

"Please, help yourself, I insist, they are quite delicious," the old wizard said twinkling his eyes.

"I couldn't possibly, I am still full from dinner," Harry quickly retorted.

"Ah, well, no harm then," the old wizard said as he forced a chuckle.

"So, Harry how do you like the school so far?" the wizard continued.

"I really enjoy it here," Harry truthfully answered.

"That's good, and are you making friends?" the headmaster continued the questioning.

"Yes, I have made quite a few," Harry assured not elaborating at all.

Harry was sure something was off with this man; he thought the smiles the old man gave him seemed fake.

"You know Harry," the old wizard started dropping his tone of voice, " I heard you were in a bit of a tussle with your friend the other day..."

"What are talking about headmaster?" Harry asked in confusion.

"You know, your friend, Ronald; he told me all about it," He continued disappointment in his voice.

"Umm... I don't know who you're talking about," Harry answered still confused.

"Your friend, from the train, Ronald Weasley," the headmaster finally offered.

'Oh, I see now,' Harry thought to himself, 'Well I can play this game too.'

Harry brought his hand to his chin and squinted his eyes as if in deep concentration; after several minutes Harry finally responded.

"No, you must have me mistaken with someone else headmaster," Harry began as he shook his head, "I don't know anyone by that name let a lone a friend."

Harry immediately noticed as Dumbledore clenched his jaw and his hands.

"Oh, my mistake then," Dumbledore said tightly trying to laugh it off.

"Headmaster, if that's all I really have to go now, for I have homework to do," Harry said trying to bring the meeting to a close.

"Of course, my boy," Dumbledore said suddenly smiling once more, "I just want you to know you can come to me anytime if you have a problem."

Harry made some non-committal sound in response and quickly rose from his chair.

Harry couldn't have left that room any quicker. Harry left the spiral staircase and quickly went down to the dungeons and into the common room.

He headed straight for his dorm where he just knew Draco was waiting to hear how things went...

* * *

Draco was pacing around his room.

It was getting later and later, but still no Harry.

Blaise had been sleeping for quite some time now, but Draco found that he couldn't sleep without knowing what happened at the meeting.

'If he's not back in five minutes; I will go get him,' Draco thought assuredly to himself.

'What if he just hasn't been able to leave the meeting yet?' Draco thought of the other possibility.

Draco continued to pace around the room for several more minutes.

Suddenly, the door opened and a certain brunette entered the room.

Draco ran over to the boy as soon as the door closed and began to give him a once over.

Draco put his hands on Harry's shoulders, and peered at his face for sign of anything different.

"D-Draco..." Harry began to object as he felt his cheeks grow hot under the blonde-haired boy's gaze.

"Are you okay," Draco interrupted continuing his look over.

"Y-yeah I'm alright," Harry finally confirmed.

Upon hearing the answer and not seeing anything amiss, Draco released the brunette from his grip and piercing gaze, and spoke to him about the meeting.

"How did it go?" Draco asked quickly.

"It...was weird; there's just something off about him," Harry answered slowly.

"Hmm... elaborate," Draco said as he prepared to take in all of the details.

"He just asked me a bunch of questions about how school was going, and then he tried to say I was friends with that Weasley kid," Harry responded wrinkling his brow in confusion.

"Alright, was there anything else?" Draco asked making sure he knew everything.

"Well...he..." Harry began trying to formulate his thoughts, "it seems like every time he smiled at me it was sorta fake."

Draco nodded in understanding.

"At least nothing bad happened," Draco finally commented.

"Yeah," Harry responded as the two made their way to their respective beds.

After bidding each other goodnight, Draco laid in his bed for a few moments simply thinking things over.

Draco recalled that he would have to send a letter to his father tomorrow, for he agreed to send a progress report on Harry every Friday to his father, unless something dire came up.

This meeting with Dumbledore had shown him that Harry seemed to have a natural distrust for the man, and this was good. Draco knew that he couldn't influence Harry's ideology and beliefs too much, and that Harry would have to come to these conclusions on his own for the most part.

Draco was glad that Harry depended on him somewhat; when he told Harry they were friends he sincerely mean it. Yes, being the friend of the boy-who-lived had good political perks, but Draco knew he would still be his friend even if he wasn't famous.

Draco reflected on this final thought as he drifted off to sleep...

* * *

Author's Note: I never expected this story to do so well! 35 Favs and 65 alerts, YAY! Anyway, let me know how you like the first Snape POV? He is definitely one of the main characters in this story, so we'll see a lot of him. There won't be too much Lucius action just yet he is still a couple of chapters away. That brings the main POVs to about 5. We won't see any of the Dark Lord POV until the next tale. Well hope you like this chapter, I had to think of a way to try and advance time some, so I can pick up the pace a little bit, and this was by far the best way to do it. Reviews are always welcomed, so if you liked the story thus far let me know...


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note One:

First, answering some reviews...

Nycel:

Magick is an early modern English spelling of magic, and was first used in 1651; I like this spelling better, so I use it. I can't really think of any other reason besides I think it looks cool.

David-El:

I though Lumos was a charm at first also, but when I was looking up the spells they learned in the DADA class for the first year, Lumos was listed. The reason is that while one of the simplest spells, Lumos, is not only used to illuminate the tip of the wand, but also to repel malevolent spirits.

* * *

Chapter 4

Albus Dumbledore was many things. Headmaster of Hogwarts,Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and an all around great and powerful wizard. There was one thing, though, that Albus was not...

Happy.

In fact Albus was quite unhappy currently, for the meeting with a certain brunette boy did not go as planned.

"That blasted boy keeps ruining my plans!" Albus shouted as he slammed his fists on the table.

"And the way he carried himself today, I can tell he has been around that Malfoy brat and his ilk for too long."

"I am the most powerful wizard there is, and yet this boy keeps messing everything up," Albus continued his rant.

"I didn't even get the chance to put him under a compulsion," Albus continued, thinking of his tea trolley.

Albus heaved himself out of his desk chair and began to pace around his office thinking of a new plan.

'There has to be another way I can get him alone with me...' Albus thought as he walked back and forth stroking his long beard.

'Only this time I have to make sure he can't refuse my compulsion charm this time...That's it! I know exactly how I can get him all alone, and make it so he won't be in any condition to resist me,' Albus thought as he laughed malevolently.

'Also, for this plan to work, I'll need a scapegoat that can't be traced back to me,' he continued to ponder maliciously as he paced the room.

Albus now stopped as the thought of the perfect accomplice came to him.

'He would definitely be the one, and no one could trace him back to me,' Albus thought, 'I'm sure that Mr. Weasley is just dying to get some payback for his school detentions...'

* * *

Harry had grown accustomed to waking up when everyone else did. He started his mornings like he had done everyday now. Harry and the rest of the Slytherin first-years had all made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast like usual.

Harry was, for the most part, fairly excited, for today he would get the chance to brew his first potion.

This particular class had quickly grown to be one of his favorites, and today this was also his only class.

On Wednesday they had gone over the procedure for the Cure for Boils potion, and today the whole class would be putting the method into practice.

Harry dug into his breakfast with vigor this morning in anticipation for the day to come.

"You seem really excited today, Harry," Blaise commented as he slowly sipped his morning coffee.

"Oh, that's right, today we have a double period of potions class right?" Pansy quickly followed up on Blaise's comment.

"Yeah," Harry quickly responded nodding his head enthusiastically.

After breakfast they quickly made way to the potions classroom, and after being allowed entry, they sat in their respective seats.

This time instead of just their textbooks the students all began to set up their potions equipment on their tables.

After what seemed like an enormous amount of time to Harry, the Gryffindors finally arrived, and the class began.

Harry immediately began to work through his mental checklist he had prepared.

'First gather my ingredients,' Harry thought to himself as he made his way to the ingredient cabinet.

Harry seemed to zone the rest of the world out as he went through the steps mentally; he was now only focused on his task at hand.

After the gathering the materials, he meticulously crushed the snake fangs with his mortar and pestle. He added them to the pewter cauldron, and heated the mixture for exactly ten seconds.

He then waved his wand in the patter Professor Snape had shown them, all the while keeping his ultimate goal of completion in his mind. After three minutes of brewing, he added the horned slugs and porcupine quills, and he stirred the simmering mixture exactly five times, clockwise.

'Now all I have to do is wave my wand once more,' Harry thought as he waved the intricate pattern, and watched as the cerulean liquid stopped simmering.

He grabbed two empty glass vials, and quickly filled them with the thick concoction.

He took a few moments to settle his rapidly beating heart, and raised his hand to alert the professor that he was finished.

He soon felt a presence behind him, so he turned his gaze up towards the waiting professor.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," the Potions Master slowly spoke to the young brunette boy.

"I...think I'm finished Professor," Harry answered timidly as he saw the Potions Master's onyx gaze upon him.

"I'll have to see about that," Professor Snape commented as he turned his attention to the two glass vials.

For a couple of minutes, Harry waited in anticipation to see if he had done it correctly. Finally, the Potions Master turned his onyx eyes towards the young emerald-eyed boy once more.

"Potter..." he began as he raised his hand in the air towards the boy.

Out of instinct Harry closed his eyes tightly and tensed his body to receive the oncoming blow for his obvious failure.

However, Harry suddenly relaxed when he felt a warm gently hand pat him on the back. He opened his emerald eyes wide in surprise, and heard words of praise.

"Good job Mr. Potter, you've done very well," the professor gently congratulated him.

"In fact," Professor Snape began as he raise his voice for all to hear," Twenty points to Slytherin for being the first to finish."

Harry noticed as hall of his Slytherin housemates smiled at him for his accomplishment. Harry, however, did not notice that a rather bushy-haired Gryffindor girl was now squinting her eyes at him.

"Now go clean your equipment and workstation, and then you may sit quietly for the rest of the period," the professor now instructed him.

Harry did as he was told, and waited patiently at his table.

During this time Harry watched as his head of house quietly stalked his way around the classroom. He laughed to himself when every so often the Potions Master would sneak up behind the unsuspecting Gryffindor, and scare them while also correcting their mistakes.

Not long after he finished many of his Slytherin friends had also finished their own potions. The class finished without any complications with most of the Gryffindors barely finishing in the time allotted, but they did finish nevertheless.

It was now later in the day, and Harry found himself, along with Pansy and Blaise, in the school library for his last lesson of the day.

Today's lesson involved learning about some of the different species of magickal creatures in the wizarding world.

Harry had offered to get the books for today's lesson, so he was now roaming down the aisles. He had just walked down a dead-end aisle to retrieve the book they needed when he heard a voice speak from behind him.

"I just don't get it..." the girl began strangely.

Harry quickly turned around and noticed a young bushy-haired Gryffindor girl standing before him effectively blocking the exit. Harry looked for an alternative, and when he didn't see one, he figured it was best to wait and see what she wanted.

"I just don't get it," She repeated, "I put forth more effort than anyone at this school, and I never get noticed."

Harry now recognized the girl as one of the first-year Gryffindors who was in his potions class.

"It's just so frustrating having people, like you, who don't try at all do better than me," she stated angrily.

"Your so popular here because your famous; that's the only explanation I can think of as to why you have so many friends and the teachers like you more than me," she continued not waiting for a response, "If you were normal, like me, than no one would even like you."

Harry was about to tell this girl to leave him alone until he heard that previous statement.

'No, that can't be right,' he thought to himself cautiously, 'they're not just my friends because I'm famous.'

Harry was now effectively ignoring whatever the ranting girl was saying as he was now having an internal debate.

He had similar thoughts before, which is why this struck him so badly.

'Why would this random girl suddenly say something like that if it wasn't true?' Harry questioned himself.

'No, they are my friends because they care about me; she's just jealous or something.' he quickly retorted.

'But what if she's right?' Harry continued to ask the same question over again.

'No, no, no no!' he thought forcefully to himself desperately trying to shake away his doubt, 'They've done so much for me; they do care.'

Any further thoughts were cut off as heard a familiar voice yell out.

"What do you think you're doing!" Pansy cried out at the bushy-haired girl.

The Gryffindor girl quickly turned around and fled the scene.

Pansy and Blaise were preparing to pursue when they noticed the sullen expression on their brunette friend's face.

"Harry what happened?" Blaise asked cautiously as he approached the brunette.

Harry, in turn, simply looked down and shook his head unable to respond vocally.

"Hey, come on, let's go back to the common room and forget about today's lesson," Pansy gently said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Harry nodded in response and the trio slowly made their way back down to the dungeons and into the common room.

"That stupid, filthy Mudblood!" Pansy shouted as she entered the common room followed by Blaise and Harry.

Draco, who had previously been talking to Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle, now turned his full attention to the entering group.

He immediately jumped out of his chair and dashed to the group when he saw the brunette boy's listless expression.

"What happened," Draco demanded as Blaise set Harry in one of the leather chairs.

"That Gryffindor Mudblood did something to him," Pansy quickly responded.

"How..." Draco began turning his icy grey gaze towards her, "could you let this happen."

"I-I-I..." Pansy started to respond hysterically trying to form an answer.

"It's not our fault Draco," Blaise began carefully, "It was that girl, she had to have been waiting for him to be all alone; there was nothing we could do except bring him here immediately."

"Is that so?" Draco said tightly now surveying both of them.

The two young first-years quickly nodded their heads in unison.

"That Mudblood has just made the worst mistake of her miserable existence," Draco remarked coldly voice filled with vengeance.

"Theodore, Vincent, Gregory!" Draco suddenly called out; each boy standing when they heard their first name used.

Draco walked over to them and spoke to them quietly, with no one besides those intended hearing what he said.

The trio of boys paled and quickly nodded their heads, and one-by-one they left the common room as Draco turned his attention back to the sullen brunette boy.

He stepped in front of the chair and dropped to his knees so that he was now in the boy's field of vision.

"Harry," the blonde began gently all anger gone from his voice, "what happened?"

Harry slightly adjusted his gaze as if suddenly noticing the blonde, and asked his own question.

"Draco," Harry began in a voice filled with fear, "we're friends right?"

"Of course Harry, I've told you that a lot of times," Draco gently reassured him.

"But, she said that you guys were only my friends because I'm famous and that if I wasn't I wouldn't have and friends and no one would like me; that's not true is it?" Harry asked now on the verge of tears.

"No that's not true at all, listen Harry, you are my best friend," the blonde boy started truthfully, "when I look at you I don't see Harry Potter the boy-who-lived, I see Harry Potter my best friend."

Upon hearing the blonde's truthful revelation, Harry quickly embraced the boy in happiness.

"I'm sorry Draco," Harry whispered as he sniffled, "I tried really hard not to believe her words."

"It's okay," the blonde reaffirmed patting his back, "just remember from now on that we all are truly your friends."

Harry nodded his head and remained in the embrace for a few moments more before he finally let go. He quickly wiped his puffy emerald eyes and tried to compose himself.

"I'm sorry guys," Harry said as he turned to face Blaise and Pansy, "we even had to cancel today's lesson because of me."

"That's alright," Blaise began with a smirk, "if it makes you feel better we'll work you twice as hard tomorrow."

Harry groaned dramatically, but was smiling because one of his deepest fears and insecurities had been put to rest.

The Slytherin first-years were now on their way to dinner. Harry wasn't feeling all that hungry after today's events, but Draco had insisted he come.

"I think we'll sit here today," Draco proclaimed as he sat himself further down than usual at the Slytherin table.

Why are we sitting here?" Harry asked as he took his place next to the blonde-haired boy.

"I think they view from here will be rather nice," Draco remarked with a smirk not elaborating any more.

"Okay?" Harry stated confused as he began to drink some apple cider and eat a light dinner.

The evening post was about to arrive when Draco suddenly turned towards Harry.

"Do you remember how I always say that Slytherins look out for one another," Draco quickly asked eyes shining with delight.

"Yeah," Harry responded wondering where the blonde was going with this.

"Well, when one of our own is harmed, we'll stop at nothing to get our revenge," Draco said to him with a serious expression on his face.

"Look straight ahead and watch carefully; keeping what I just said in mind," Draco said as the owls began to fly into the Great Hall.

Harry did as he was told and noticed that from this exact spot a the table he had a perfect view of that bushy-haired Gryffindor girl from earlier.

He was about to ask what Draco meant when an owl swooped down and tried to attack the girl. The girl quickly screamed as the owl narrowly missed but grasped a piece of her shredded wizard robes in his talons.

She watched that owl fearful when another owl tried the same. One-by-one all the owls in the Great Hall tried to attack her. Some got a few scratches on her arms and legs, and every so often a peck or two at her hair. She finally wised up and tried to escape by fleeing the Hall in terror.

About ten owls had continued after her as well as they still swooped down from the ceiling trying to strike her. Professor McGonagall quickly leapt from her place at the instructor's table and chased after the shrieking girl.

Laughter erupted from a majority of the student body in the Great Hall. Harry turned back to Draco, and spoke to him once more.

"You did all this for me?" Harry asked trying to not show any emotion.

"Yes," Draco answered with a bit of apprehension seeing the brunette's emotionless face.

"Thanks," Harry responded with a smile after waiting a couple of minutes.

"I am glad you like it because that was only the beginning," Draco said returning the smile to his brunette friend.

Harry snickered to himself and returned his attention to eating his dinner. His first week at Hogwarts had come to an end; it had some twists and turns, but right now harry couldn't be any happier with how things had turned out...

* * *

Severus Snape was now waiting patiently in his office. The man he had been trying to speak with all week would soon arrive in his office.

*knock *knock *knock

"Come in," Severus quickly called out as he rose from his chair to greet the man.

"Y-you wanted to see me S-Severus?" Quirell stuttered out as he entered Severus' office.

"Yes Quirinus, come sit down," He said grasping the other wizard's hand.

He led the other professor to the chair across from his own, and he quickly took his seat.

"I'll get right to the point," Severus began not wanting to wait, "I believe Harry Potter is in danger."

Severus noticed as Quirell's eyes suddenly snapped open in shock after the sudden revelation.

"W-who do you think wants to harm the b-boy?" Quirinus asked cautiously.

"This may seem hard to believe," the Potions Master began building up the suspense, "but I believe it's Headmaster Dumbledore."

"What?!" Quirell responded suddenly losing his stutter.

"The leader of the light, Albus Dumbledore, is trying to harm the boy-who-lived?" Quirell quickly followed up.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I cannot go into any more detail until I have an oath that you'll help me," Severus responded seeing the confusion on the other wizard's face.

Severus watched as the other professor sat for a few moments in deep thought.

"A-alright Severus," Quirell began carefully as he composed himself, "I, Quirinus Quirell, will help you."

After hearing the confirmation oath, Severus quickly filled him in on what information he had gathered thus far and all of his suspicions concerning the elderly wizard and the boy-who-lived.

"You s-said the b-boy was raised by muggles who mistreated him?" Quirell asked after hearing the tale.

Severus nodded his head tightly. It still angered him to even think about that situation of how Potter had been raised, but that would have to wait for another time.

"You also b-believe that the Headm-master is trying to force the boy to serve his own hidden agenda?" Quirell continued his questions making sure he understood it all.

"Yes, I'm sure of it," Severus answered without any doubt in his voice.

"But S-Severus," Quirell began his different line of questioning, "don't you s-serve Dumbledore now?"

"No, I have only ever served one man to this day," Severus answered in a clipped tone.

"B-but you switched sides d-during the war." Quirell continued his thorough interrogation.

After a few moments of silence Severus gave a truthful answer.

"And ever since that day I switched sides," Severus began voice filled with remorse, "I've regretted it everyday of my life."

Severus thought that an honest answer was best. He already had Quirell's oath, so he could not refuse to help him and that he could not talk about it with anyone else. He figured it didn't matter if Quirell knew of his true alliance.

Quirell finally straightened his posture and smiled at the Potions Master; he then began to slowly unwrap his purple turban.

Severus wasn't sure what was about to happen until he heard another voice speak.

"_We mussn't allow Albuss to have the boy," _the mysterious serpentine voice said aloud.

'Someone else is here,' Severus thought as he frantically scanned the office for the intruder.

Suddenly Severus felt an immense searing pain in his forearm, he quickly pulled back his cuff to see what was wrong. Severus noticed that the mark from his lord was no longer dormant, but was alive and thriving once more.

Only one thought came to Severus' mind now; the Dark Lord has returned...

* * *

Author's Note Two:

47 Favs and 98 Alerts(almost at 100), and I just hit passed the 10,000 word mark, YAY! Well, had an early update this week; the muses must have been smiling down on me because I spent almost all day Sunday writing. I'm not sure if there will be another update this week; we'll just have to see how it turns out. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! As always let me know what you think...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Severus was glad for once; things seemed to be going his way. For years now, Severus had lived his life with an apathetic outlook of monotony. Recent changes, however, had made his life much more interesting.

It was now the middle of the night, and the Potions Master found himself dressing in attire that had been hidden away for a long time now. He would not have need for his mask tonight, for this mission required the utmost secrecy, and it couldn't be allowed to be traced back to his lord.

Severus was not tortured that night for his defection; instead he was given an opportunity to redeem himself and prove his worth to the cause.

He grabbed his generic black thorn wand, and placed his own in his hidden thigh holster. This plain wand had served it's purpose many times in the past, and now Severus found need for it once more.

He knew that this would be his only second chance, and he would seize it. He was ready to prove that his loyalty had never faltered by retrieving something the Dark Lord desired.

The Philosopher's Stone.

This single object would allow whoever had possession of it the ability to live for all eternity, and this was one important foothold the Dark Lord needed to secure his return to power.

Severus wandlessly cast the _disillusionment_ charm on himself to conceal his presence. He made his way out of his personal quarters and up out of the dungeons.

He clung to the wall as he maneuvered his way up the third floor corridor, and headed straight for the statue that would lead him out of Hogwarts.

He tapped his wand and said the password to the statue of the three-eyed witch, and began to descend the revealed stairs. He traveled deep down the winding passageway until he finally reached his destination. Severus was now in Hogsmeade; he had learned about this particular tunnel between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade years ago when he was still a student at the school.

Severus was now far enough away from the wards around Hogwarts that he could apparate to his final destination. With a soft pop he landed in a dark decrepit alley directly adjacent to the wizarding bank. His lord hand informed him that the Philosopher's Stone was supposed to be locked up in vault 713.

The goblins in charge of Gringotts only had two sets of guards standing watch at night. The first pair was guarding the front entrance and a second pair would be in the entrance to the vault.

The current security system had such an obvious flaw in it that Severus almost felt bad for exploiting it. He would bypass both sets of guards very easily. Why go through the entrance when he could simply tunnel beneath it?

Severus quickly grabbed his wand and cast _defodio_ on the ground next to him, to carve out the earth itself. After being quiet and diligent in the spell, Severus' efforts paid off, and soon he was ready to travel down his newly crafted tunnel.

He came out on the tracks in the vault. He found his bearings, and quickly made his way towards the vault. The tunnel had taken longer than expected, and he had to hurry if he wanted to remain on his planned schedule.

'All I have to do now,' Severus thought quickly, 'is break into the vault, grab the stone, and use the portkey to return to the Hogsmeade tunnel.'

Severus figured that subtlety was no longer needed in this instance, so he quickly cast the explosive curse _reducto_ on the vault. After a few moments the smoke lifted, and he quickly entered the vault to fetch the stone.

Severus ran to the pedestal in the center of the room. He started to grab the stone, but he noticed something.

Well, more like he noticed something missing, for the stone was not here. Severs could now hear the guards approaching the vault after hearing the loud explosion.

Severus quickly grabbed onto and activated his portkey. As the goblin guards ran into the large vault to apprehend the intruder they found no one there, for Severus Snape had already disappeared into the night...

* * *

Harry loved it at Hogwarts; in fact, he could easily call this place his home away from home. It was Tuesday morning, and Harry, along with the other Slytherins, was quietly eating breakfast.

The morning post had just arrived when he heard his blonde-haired friend speak.

"That's odd," Draco commented as he read the front page of the morning newspaper.

"What's odd?" Harry asked as he turned to face his friend.

"Someone broke into Gringotts last night," Draco commented as he handed the paper to the brunette boy.

Harry held the paper closer to himself and read its contents.

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN**

_Aurors quickly arrived at the wizarding bank late last night, when they received a distress call from the goblin guards._

_Gringotts goblins, insist that nothing has been taken, for the vault that broken into, number 713, was already empty._

_A spokes-goblin for the bank is quoted in saying, "We're not telling any of you wizards what was in that vault, so keep your noses out of goblin business if you know whats good for you."_

"I think I've seen that vault before," Harry commented handing the paper off for Blaise and Pansy to see.

"When would you have seen it?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Well it was after I first arrived at Diagon Alley with the groundskeeper, Hagrid," Harry began trying to recall the information.

"We went to Gringotts to get some money for me," He continued, "He took the key to my vault out of his pocket and gave it to the goblin; then he gave the goblin a letter saying he needed to withdraw something form that vault for the Headmaster."

"That's not surprising; I figured he might have a hand in this," Draco remarked dryly having heard the tale.

"More importantly," Pansy started as she returned the paper to Draco, "why does the groundskeeper have the key to your family's vault?"

"No good could come from that Harry. Especially with old wizard family vaults, like yours, that probably have family heirlooms in there, and without the key you never know what could have been taken from there," Blaise explained to his brunette friend.

"You're right Pansy that is more important," Draco began picking up the conversation, "We'll send a letter to my father later today; he has connections that will be able to find out what's going on exactly."

"Alright that sounds good," Harry said in confirmation having heard the reasons Blaise gave.

Harry decided to not think on this matter too much because he really didn't want his day to start off by worrying about this all day. He continued to eat his breakfast, while he prepared himself for the first class of the day, Herbology.

The conservatory at Hogwarts was incredibly large. The ancient metal and glass structure still stood strong as it had for hundreds of years. Rows upon rows of foliage were separated into magickally controlled climate specific habitats. Last week 's class had also occurred in the large conservatory. During this particular class the Slytherin first-years were paired up with the Hufflepuff group.

Harry had loved how this garden was set up. He had never seen so many different varieties all in the same place. This was perhaps one of the few chores he rather enjoyed doing at the Dursleys.

He would often be the only one who cared for the garden; he would spend hours on end carefully tending the living greenery. He had never really had any friends before Hogwarts, and as a result he would speak only to the plants there.

It was no surprise then that he rather enjoyed this particular setting here at Hogwarts. Professor Sprout had a laid back approach to teaching, which was similar to the general demeanor of her house, and since it was the student's second time in the conservatory she let the first-years explore the room to get used to it.

Harry, as a result, dragged around his less than enthusiastic friends all over the giant garden.

"Didn't we do this last week," Draco huffed as the brunette boy led him around.

"No that was just a quick walk-through; I can look at everything in further detail," Harry responded as he stopped in front of a group of tropical plants.

"Hmm... I know that's a Venus flytrap, there's a pitcher plant, but what's that tangled group of vines?" Harry asked as he pointed out the various plants.

"Oh, that's Devil's Snare," Blaise said from behind Draco, "It's a magickal plant that strangles and consumes anything that it can catch in it's grasp."

"Wow, that's so cool," Harry exclaimed wide-eyed as he studied the plant more thoroughly.

The rest of the period continued in this fashion with Harry learning many new things about plants in the wizarding world, and Draco lightly complaining the whole time.

It was not later in the day with the Slytherin first-years and the Gryffindors just outside of the school grounds. They were all here for the first flying lesson. Lessons generally began in the second week, so the students would be accustomed to the ground's layout.

They were aligned in a row with their brooms on their sides. Before them the instructor, Madam Hooch, stood commanding all of their attention.

"Alright everyone," she began in a strong voice, "let's go ahead and begin."

"In today's lesson we'll only start with hovering, so all of you hold out your hand, and in a firm voice command your brooms to come up," She continued as she demonstrated the motion.

Harry looked around before he attempted it himself, and noticed that only Draco and a few other wizards had been able to do it on the first try.

He steadied himself, focused on the broom, and called out the command. He was surprised when almost immediately he felt the hardwood shaft leap into his hand. He quickly grasped onto it and awaited further instruction. He decided to take another look around to see how many people had gotten it.

As he scanned the surroundings, Harry's emerald eyes stopped on one person in particular. He noticed the bushy-haired Gryffindor girl. He had learned that her name was Hermione Granger, and he figured she must have just gotten out of the infirmary since she was present in class today. Harry really didn't feel sorry for the girl; however, some part of him felt that she deserved it.

"Now, that everyone's got their brooms in hand, let's continue to the next step," Madam Hooch exclaimed jolting Harry out of his thoughts.

He quickly turned his attention back to the professor and watched the next step.

"Now simply mount your brooms, and when I low my whistle kick off from the ground as hard as you can," she explained as she continued the demonstration.

Harry quickly replicated he motions, as did the other students, and waited for the signal.

"Everyone ready...3...2...1..." Madam Hooch counted down finishing with her whistle sounding.

Harry pushed off as hard as he could, and began to hover approximately two feet from the ground.

"Aghhhh!" a boy suddenly screamed.

Harry's head quickly jerked to the side as he saw one of the Gryffindor boys fly around wildly on his broom.

As quickly as it all started it ended just the same. The broom suddenly stopped thrashing mid-air and plummeted to the ground along with the Gryffindor boy.

Madam Hooch quickly ran over to the wailing boy and examined him.

"Oh, a broken wrist; I'll have to get you straight to the nurse," she said aloud.

"Alright everyone class is now canceled, we'll pick up here next week; your all dismissed," she quickly added as she led the boy away.

All the students got off the their brooms, and took their leave. The Slytherins all made their way back to the common room.

Harry had found this first lesson to be astounding. He was thrilled and exhilarated with the idea of being able to fly around. He really wanted a broom of his own now. The thought of purchasing something brought Harry's mind back to what happened this morning, and since the day's lessons were now over he could think on this problem with Draco...

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his study. He had just arrived home after a long day's work at the ministry. He had just started to unwind when he heard a familiar tapping sound at his window.

He noticed that particular owl belonged to his son, so he quickly let it in. The owl dropped the letter into his hand, and quickly flew off back into the distance towards Hogwarts.

He returned to his desk and quickly opened the letter to scan its contents.

_Dear Father,_

_I am writing to you today on behalf of Harry. He realized this morning that he is not in possession of the key to his vault at Gringotts. We were hoping that you would be able to look into this for him, and see if there was any reason why the groundskeeper at Hogwarts was in charge of his funds. He also wanted you to look into if there was any thing that was left to him besides money as well._

_ Sincerely, Draco_

Lucius smirked as he burned the letter from his son. This was the request he had been waiting for. The unspoken request of looking for his parent's will.

"Lucius, darling, who was that from," Narcissa asked as she entered the study.

"Oh, Cissa, that was from Draco; he wrote to me with a request from Harry to look for a will from his parents," Lucius responded honestly to his wife.

Lucius didn't have any secrets from his wife. She had always stood by him in the decisions he had for his family and in business.

"I guess that means you'll have to head back to work then?" She asked returning the smirk.

Lucius loved his job. Not only did he hold a title of great esteem as a lord, but he also held many positions in the current government. He had collected much information from Draco's first letter about the boy's past, and now the time had come to make a formal request from his personal friend and Minister for Magick, Cornelius Fudge.

Lucius nodded to his wife, and kissed her goodbye as he made his way out of the study and into the den.

He grabbed a handful of floo powder, and traveled straight to the ministry.

He exited the large fireplace without a spec of dust on him at all. He made quick strides with his cane as he traveled to the highest office. Lucius had to stop himself from smirking the whole way, for this meeting would have to go perfectly and his emotion would be key to his success.

He eventually arrived at the highest office there was, and found himself standing before the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, Dolores Umbridge.

Lucius despised this particular woman; she was always trying to place herself higher than her place. She even had the gall to claim a false lineage to once noble pureblood line, but his current animosity towards her would have to wait.

"Lord Malfoy?" the stout woman began, "I don't believe Cornelius was expecting you today."

"Ah, Dolores, how nice to see you again," Lucius said showing his predator-like smile, " you're looking lovely as always."

"Thank you," she responded quickly as she blushed from the comment.

"I was at Diagon Alley just the other day," he began as he pulled a bag from his coat, "and I passed by an antique store and immediately thought of you."

"As soon as I saw it, I just knew I had to purchase it for you," he continued as he handed her the package.

She quickly snatched the bag and examined it. She pulled out an antique tea set with the image of a cat painted on each piece.

"Oh, this is so lovely!" she exclaimed in joy, "are your sure it's alright for me to accept this?"

"Please, I insist," Lucius said as he flashed another smile at her.

"Thank you so much!" She quickly said, but then composed herself to ask, "was this the only reason you came here today?"

"Sadly, I wish it were the only reason," he spoke dropping his tone and expression.

"I found out some urgent news concerning Harry Potter; I just had to come and speak to the minister about it," he continued not waiting for her to respond.

"Of course," she said nodding in agreement, "I'll go tell him that you need to speak to him."

She quickly left the room, and after a couple of minutes she emerged and allowed him entrance into the minister's office. Lucius quickly entered the wood-paneled office, while he smirked inwardly. That had gone over easier than he expected; she had practically bent over backwards just to please him. He now prepared himself for another verbal battle.

"Lucius, please sit down, Dolores told me you had some urgent business with me concerning Harry Potter?" the stocky old minister said motioning to the green leather chair.

Lucius quickly sat down, and took up the same look of concern he had earlier.

"Yes, thank you, you see I received a letter from my son, Draco, earlier today," He smoothly started, "It seems he and Mr. Potter have grown to be very close friends, so much so that he has confided to my son about some terribly disturbing things."

"What did he say?" the minister asked quickly voice full of concern.

"Well, I don't believe you were aware of this, but it seems that for his whole life Harry Potter has been raised by a pair of muggles who kept his true parentage and his fame a secret from him," Lucius carefully explained.

"Lucius, although that is strange, it really isn't disturbing," the minister offered wondering where the blonde was going with this.

"In the letter Draco wrote that they would often demean the boy verbally and mentally and possibly mistreated him on a daily basis," Lucius explained.

He wasn't about to inform the minister of their true abuse because he had already made the decision he would handle that situation at a later date.

"I'm afraid that's not all," Lucius continued, "I have also some reason to believe that someone has been illicitly taking money and other valuable objects from his family vaults without his knowledge, for he never knew he was a wizard until this year."

"I knew I just had to come to you with this information immediately; especially if I am not mistaken that it's the Headmaster at Hogwarts who was supposed to be the boy's guardian and caretaker of his funds, and yet the boy was never even place with Albus to begin with; surely his parent's will said something about this? "

The minister quickly nodded his head in agreement to the statements.

"Your absolutely right to have come to me first with this information, Lucius," He started voice still of concern, "I had always just assumed that Albus was supposed to be the boy's guardian as well, and it seems he has been doing some deplorable things."

"As a parent myself, I am deeply concerned for the boy's well being, which is why I came to you; if only there was something we could do," Lucius offered innocently.

The minister sat in deep thought for quite sometime until he finally had a thought of his own.

"I know, we can start an investigation into the boy's custody and his parent's will," Fudge offered the idea aloud.

"That's a wonderful idea Cornelius," Lucius congratulated him.

"I'll need someone I can trust completely to be in charge of it though," Fudge continued his thought, "which is why I want you to be the one in charge of it, Lucius."

"Me? Am I really cut out for the job?" Lucius asked innocently.

"Of course Lucius, your concerned for his well being, and you brought the information to me," he quickly explained, "I'll need a bi-weekly report from you on your progress."

"If you insist, I will gladly accept," Lucius said as he stood from his chair.

"Good," the minister announced also standing, "I'll have Dolores give you all the proper permits on your way out."

Lucius then took his leave and gathered the necessary documents for the pending investigation. This had all gone very well. His plan had worked out perfectly; they had all fallen for his charm and concern. He really was concerned for the boy, but more so it made him angry more than anything, and now Lucius had his predator eyes set upon one Albus Dumbledore...

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah barely made it within the week. Seriously, writer's block is a bitch. I don't even get that because I know exactly what I want to do for the next chapter, and later on in the story. 68 Favs and 132 Alerts! Man it took forever to get this chapter the way I wanted it, but its here so that's good. Okay now for a semi response, ladynarutochan, I don't know if I can honestly call any of these characters good; I just felt that this situation the Dark Lord would want one of his inner circle members back to his side more than his death. Alright I had a thought and I would like some feedback on it... I was thinking I could possibly make Neville a neutral character, not joining the dark side or the light side(, and side note there is no way he is ending up with Luna). I really don't like him to begin with, but I could make him a potential side character if you guys wanted him as one. I would have liked to bring Fred or George over to the dark side, but there is just no way I could even begin to justify their change to the dark especially with what I have in store for the Weasleys; their blood traitors and probably will remain like that. Anyway, let me know your thoughts about the story, and how you like seeing the first Lucius Chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucius Malfoy was a man with purpose. Today, more so than other days, for today was his Ministry sanctioned appointment with the goblins at Gringotts. He had just gotten the permits from the Minister a couple of days ago and now he decided to begin his investigation.

Lucius' silver, snake-head cane tapped lightly on the dark cobblestone path in Knockturn Alley. He spotted the monumental building as he approached the intersection between Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley.

The snowy white building shown brilliantly in the afternoon sun. He quickly went up the steps and through the huge set of bronze doors. Lucius had been to this building many a time, and he knew the layout completely by memory.

He quickly tucked back a few loose strands of his long radiant hair as he traveled through the second smaller set of silver doors. He headed straight for the largest podium in the room. The elderly Head Goblin leered in return from the walnut stand.

"Lord Malfoy," the white-haired goblin began in a voice filled with contempt, "I understand you have an appointment today?"

"Yes, I am here today to review the complete records and inventory of Mr. Harry Potter's vault," Lucius explained tactfully.

He knew that almost all of the goblins had feelings of contempt and hostility towards wizards, so he did not take the goblin's tone of voice as offensive. He had been here enough times that he grew accustomed on dealing with them. He would have to be very careful on how he spoke to the bureaucratic creatures.

"Do you have the proper authorization for such a request?" the goblin officially.

"Of course," Lucius responded as he produced the minister's document, and handed it to the Head Goblin.

"I see, very well then," the goblin said as he nodded in agreement, "we'll have a viewing room prepared for you as well as an employee to assist you in this matter."

The goblin promptly came down from the podium and went to gather the employee. Lucius smirked as he patiently waited for him to arrive. Lucius was sure this would be the easiest way to begin his investigation. People always made mistakes, and it usually showed in the records.

A familiar face among the goblins finally stood before Lucius. It was the very same goblin that was in charge of his own family account, Bogrod. He had relied on this particular employee many times in the past, and he knew the goblin was very loyal to him.

"Lord Malfoy, I arrived as soon as I knew you were here," the goblin said as he bowed his head deeply, "I will be assisting you today; please follow me."

"Thank you Bogrod," Lucius responded as he followed the stocky creature.

He was led down a white marble hallway that matched the alabaster floors. They stopped in front of a pair of gold inlaid doors, and quickly went through to the private room.

This room was larger than Lucius had expected. It was completely illuminated from all sides; their was a stone table in the center of the room with four chairs equally spaced around it. He made his way to one of the large wooden chairs and quickly sat down with Bogrod following behind him.

"Thank you for assisting me once more dear friend," Lucius said to the goblin across from him.

Even though most goblins were untoward with wizards, a couple of compliments every now and then helped smooth things over. Since he had been working with him for so long it was now a habit to him.

"It was my pleasure," the goblin quickly responded, "let us now begin."

"I would like for you to summon the transaction records of all withdrawals for the past twelve years of the Potter vault," Lucius said carefully switching to his business voice.

The goblin nodded his head and closed his onyx eyes. He concentrated on the request and in a few moments a few pieces of paper appeared on the table. There were two sheets of parchment in total that outlined the day each transaction was made, as well as the wizard who removed it, and the which goblin authorized said transaction.

Lucius carefully sifted through the entries and immediately noticed something peculiar. The day after Harry's parents were killed a new goblin was assigned to the family vault. Also, about once a month, a fairly moderate sum was being withdrawn. It wasn't incredibly large, but it still made him suspicious nevertheless. Draco and Severus had both said Potter didn't know he was even a wizard until this year, and yet here his name was signed as the one making withdrawals. He was still a child at the time, so someone must have been withdrawing it in his name.

To the innocent bystander this would make sense, but since Lucius knew all the facts he felt uneasy about this whole record.

"Bogrod," Lucius began as he thought upon his next request, "I need an inventory of all objects in the vault from twelve years ago and one from today."

After a few more minutes Lucius got the documents he needed. He placed the two documents next to each other and meticulously compared them. He noticed that many valuable objects were no longer accounted for in the vault. Golden goblets, silver plates, a jewel encrusted cauldron, and a one cloak were all now missing.

'This all looks suspicious,' Lucius thought to himself, 'It seems so official though, so the problem must be with the new teller, Griphook.'

'I can't just demand he be apprehended,' Lucius thought frustratingly, 'Nothing here supports the idea of foul play; I need more evidence.'

Lucius sat and tried to concentrate on his next plan of action when suddenly a thought struck him.

"Bogrod," Lucius quickly called out, "did the Potters have a will?"

"Yes, Lord Malfoy, last time I checked the records a will was listed," the goblin confirmed.

"Alright then, summon it; I need to read it immediately," Lucius now requested.

After a few moments of concentration from the goblin a long piece of fine parchment paper finally appeared. Lucius hunched over the document and began to thoroughly read its contents.

_Last Will and Testament_

_of James and Lily Potter_

_If you are reading this will then we are no longer alive. We have been on the front lines of the war for quite some time now defending our caused, and we decided to make this will in case something should befall us. As is proper all things we own, properties and titles, will be passed to our son Harry James Potter. As he is just a boy he needs a guardian to care for him in our world. We name a person we trust above all else, Albus Dumbledore to be his guardian and caretaker until he reaches the proper age. We trust in Albus as we always have, since he is our leader in this war._

Lucius had a look of disgust as he finally reached the end; stopping his eyes on the blood signatures of the boy's parents. There it was plain as day Albus Dumbledore, the official caretaker of the boy. This day had started off so well, and now it was nothing but frustration. Even if Albus was the boy's guardian he could remove whatever he wanted from the vault as it was his legal right. Lucius ran a hand through his silken hair, and sighed in exasperation.

"I was so sure there would be more concrete evidence," Lucius said frustratingly.

His eyes drifted off again back to the will where he scanned it once more. Something felt strange as he read it again.

"Why would they write a joint will?" he quickly said voicing his thoughts, "how could they know they would both die?"

As soon as that phrase left his mouth he quickly straightened up. Lucius grabbed his cane and brought forth his wand. There was only one reason for it to be like this; someone had altered it.

He quickly cast_ specialis revelo_ to see what charms or hexes were working upon the document. The will showed a pale blue tint on the entire document signifying the presence of magick.

"_Finite Incantatem_," he called out on the document to return it to its original form, but nothing happened. He tried once more when the goblin spoke to him again.

"That's not wizard's magick, my lord," the goblin stated, "that spell won't work."

"And exactly what kind is it then?" Lucius questioned automatically.

"It's goblin magick," the goblin stated with a scowl on his face; he than waved his hand over the document to remove the enchantment.

The document glowed and changed back to the original form. As soon as it was done transforming, Lucius quickly read over the newly transformed will. Lucius first noticed that his suspicions were correct. There wasn't just one single will for the both of them, but two separate wills on the long parchment paper.

_Last Will and Testament of James Potter_

_If you are reading this I have died. My only hope is that my wife and son are alive and well. Firstly I bequeath 20,000 galleons to my dear friend Remus Lupin. Secondly, Sirius, you were always as wealthy as I was, so to you I leave all of my old Marauder's gear. Lastly to my wife Lily, I leave everything else I own in this world. You were everything to me Lily, and I loved you always. If for some reason Lily has also perished, then we have agreed that Harry's godfather, Sirius Orion Black, should be his guardian in our stead. Padfoot, you were the brother I never had, and there is no one I trust more than you. I know that you would step up to this role, which is why I made you his godfather to begin with. I suppose it's now time I bid one final farewell to you all. Now that I reflect back on my life I think I had a pretty good run._

_-James Potter_

_Last Will and Testament Lily Potter (née Evans)_

_If you are now reading this I am no longer on this world. It must also mean James is gone as well, for I know he would sacrifice himself for me, so Harry this is mainly for you. I loved you as much as a mother could love her son. As you are still quite young your safety is paramount to me. We have named Sirius as your guardian, but if for some reason he is unable to perform the duty, I have another person in mind. I, Lily Potter, now name Severus Snape as your sole guardian. Severus you were the kindest person I knew as a child, and my closest friend. I'm so sorry of the rift that came between us long ago. James would disagree with this choice, which is why I haven't told him. I know how caring and kind you can truly be, and I know you would do well with Harry. This is the only way I can think of to prove to you that I am sincere in my actions. This is a very difficult world we live in, and I know you would do great as a parent. Harry, I now leave you with this last thought, no matter what happens in your life or the person you become I will always love you._

_-Lily Potter_

Lucius sat for a moment after reading the emotional message. As a parent he knew all to well the feelings Lily had. Eventually, he straightened out his posture and composed himself once more. Lucius began to smirk and chuckle as the severity of what he just read. This had all turned out perfectly. Not only did this prove beneficial to Harry in finding the will, but also he now had sufficient evidence and cause to begin an investigation of Albus Dumbledore.

"Summon the guards immediately," Lucius began in voice full of authority, "there seems to be a traitor in your ranks..."

* * *

It was now the beginning of the second week of October, and all of the faculty were assembled together for the quarterly meeting. Even though all members were physically present one person's mind was far off somewhere else.

Albus Dumbledore sat reflecting on the perfection of his soon to be fulfilled plan. There would be no setbacks this time; he had just met with the boy earlier today to give him the plan of action. He had been so willing to help, and with a few compulsion charms he on him, he would not point the finger back to Albus once he got reproached.

He had been patient for many weeks now carefully plotting and planning until he was certain it was foolproof. He began to chuckle to himself for his own forethought until he remembered he was not alone.

"Why were you laughing Albus?" Minerva asked brows furrowed in confusion.

"Ah...I was just thinking how wonderful it is to have such wonderful faculty. That you all can make time out of your busy schedules to come here and meet with each other, so we can all continue to grow and improve for out students," he quickly spoke the lie with a twinkle sparkling in both of his eyes.

Many of the faculty smiled and softened their gaze at the headmaster for the compliment he gave.

'Fools,' he thought to himself still smiling, 'I have you all eating out of the palms of my hands.'

The faculty meeting eventually came to a close, and Albus Dumbledore was alone with two members of his Order.

"Minerva, Severus," he began in a serious tone, "We have very important business to discuss; it has to do with the Gringotts break-in a couple of weeks ago."

"I have reason to believe that the break-in was the work of Voldemort, and he is after the Philosopher's Stone," He finished dramatically.

"Don't say his name," Minerva quickly gasped out.

" I have been hearing many rumors lately that he is trying to return, which is why it would make sense that he broke into the vault, and also why I called this meeting," Dumbledore explained to the pair before him.

Severus looked as if he was deep in thought and nodded in agreement to the statements the headmaster made.

"It was good that I had the forethought to bring the stone here to Hogwarts for safety just before he broke in," he said narcissisticly.

"That was good thinking, Albus," Minerva said in praise to the elderly wizard, "there is no way he could infiltrate our defenses here at Hogwarts."

"That was indeed very good planning on your part Headmaster," Snape said also in praise.

"Now then, I have an assignment for you both," Albus said quickly.

"I need for you, Severus, to begin doing a nightly patrol of the third floor corridor, and Minerva I need you to patrol the grounds in case he is foolish enough to try something," Albus ordered them.

"Of course," Severus and Minerva both agreed.

After the impromptu meeting was adjourned, Albus sat for some time alone at his desk. Things had gone wonderfully today. He would soon have Potter under his control, and he already had a plan in place to deal with Voldemort at the same time. People would soon begin to marvel at his name and titles once more. Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard who ever lived and defeater of dark lords. Albus sat basking in his own glory, chuckling to himself, yet little did he know that he had already caused his own demise...

* * *

Harry and the first-year Slytherins were now on their way to the first class of the day, charms. It was Thursday, and as such, there would be only two classes today. They had already mastered two spells in charms, _wingardium leviosa_ and _spongify_; now they would start their third spell, _incendio_.

The charms classroom was like a cluttered library in reality. Piles and piles of spell books were strewn around the room. The chairs were arranged like an auditorium with rows of seating one behind the other. During this period the Slytherins were paired with Ravenclaw, so there really wasn't any animosity between the houses.

"Alright class, let's get started," Professor Flitwick began as he tapped his wand against the podium. Professor Flitwick was a very short wizard; he even had to stand on one of the piles of books just to reach the podium. It is widely believed that his height is due to his goblin ancestry. He had deep chestnut brown hair and matching robust mustache. This class was always rather intense because he was the Ravenclaw's Head of House, and he was always trying to find a way to test them.

Before each student was a single small votive candle. Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy were all sitting on the same row of seats.

"In today's class we shall go over the fire making charm, _incendio_," the professor carefully explained.

"The nature of fire is very wild and strong, which is why our lesson will focus on control," He continued the lecture.

To prove his point he quickly demonstrated the charm and made a large fireball appear from his wand. All the students quickly stared wide-eyed at the impressive demonstration. The ball of flame quickly burned out as soon as it had appeared.

"It is very easy to lose control of yourself, so let's begin on the small votive candles," He said elaborating his reasons.

"The objective for this exercise is to light only the wick of the candle with your flame without melting any of the wax," He said signifying the end of the lecture.

Many students tried to immediately produce the spell. One of the Ravenclaws produced the flame, but melted his entire candle in the process. The others began to analyze his method and try different variations.

Harry watched them very carefully as each one tried. He could see that they were all concentrating too much, which was making the flame bigger each time. Quickly thinking up his own plan of action he closed his eyes and emptied his thoughts. After making the motion with his wand he quietly said the incantation.

He blindly reached out with his wand to where he knew the candle was, and opened his eyes. Directly in front of his wand was a small flame about the size of his fingernail touching the wick of the small candle.

"Well done, well done, Mr. Potter!" the professor exclaimed loudly causing everyone to turn and look at him.

Harry felt heat rise up in his cheeks with the stares of everyone on him; he quickly looked down towards his candle and extinguished the miniscule flame.

"Now, share with the class what you did that was different from the rest of them," he said coaxing the boy to speak.

"Umm... I noticed that when the other students were concentrating harder their flame got bigger, so I didn't think about anything when I cast the spell," the brunette boy nervously offered up.

"That's exactly right; you understood the contradiction of today's lesson. The more you concentrate and worry about achieving perfection, the less control you have over the flame. Ten points to Slytherin," Flitwick said congratulating Harry.

After the input from Harry, everyone was soon able to follow his method and complete the spell. With charms class now over, the Slytherin first-years began the ascent to the transfiguration classroom.

Harry was always apprehensive in this general part of the castle. Perhaps it was that he felt that walking to this class felt like he was entering the lion's den, or more correctly, the lioness' den.

The classroom was rather basic in the setup. It had a similar arrangement like the potions classroom only with a large blackboard on the back wall, which was used to draw the various symbols of transfiguration.

As he entered the classroom and took his seat, he saw the tabby cat professor watching their every move. It was rather surprising to see that transformation the first few times, but now Harry had grown accustomed to it. What made this class even slightly more unbearable was that it was with the Gryffindors. Harry found the subject matter and idea of transfiguration to be quite interesting, and perhaps in a different setting he would probably love it.

As was usual the last few Gryffindors that came in the classroom were scolded for being tardy, and the class soon began thereafter. Professor McGonagall was truly a lioness. She really only picked favorites with her own house every so often. Her almost grey hair had streaks of fading auburn floating amongst them. It was kept in a tight bun, which matched her strict personality.

This class period was spent almost exclusively on symbol drawing. The first-years were preparing for their next transfiguration assignment the switching spell. This would allow the transformation of one object into something completely different. Today's class period seemed to take an eternity, and Harry was happy when it finally ended.

Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy were all heading towards the library to do their homework. They just began the descent down from the large stone Gryffindor tower when something happened. Blaise and Pansy were paving the way ahead with Draco and Harry just behind them. The had just started to step down the stairs when and egg came flying from behind them and struck Draco in the back of the head.

All movement suddenly came to a halt when Draco stopped. He reached behind his head and wiped the substance off himself. Harry could instantly feel the temperature drop standing next to the blonde-haired boy.

"When I get to you, you'll wish you were dead," Draco called out as he turned around to face the mysterious attacker.

Draco spotted movement at the end of the hall, and began to pursue it. Almost automatically Blaise and Pansy followed. Harry saw he was the only one in his group left, so he decided to quickly catch up with them.

It was a mad scramble with Draco, Blaise, and Pansy running at full speed, and Harry trying to keep up with them. After a couple of turns down the labyrinth of stone corridors Harry found that he know longer knew where his friends were. He tried his best to follow the directions of the sounds he heard, but it was all for naught.

He had lost them.

He came to a halt at an intersection in a hallway he hadn't recognized, and looked around trying to decide which way to go. He bit his lip in despair and was about to choose a random hall when someone called out to him.

"Your not lost are you Potter?" a red-headed Gryffindor boy called out.

Harry instantly recognized this Gryffindor first-year along with the two other accomplices he had beside him.

"Weasley, what are you doing here?" Harry countered taking a step back to place some distance between them.

"Oh, I was just wondering the halls when who should I happen upon, but a lonely snake," Ron said casually.

Harry caught on immediately after hearing the farcical tale.

"That's a lie, this was all a setup just to get me alone wasn't it?" Harry asked out again.

"Hmm...I guess you saw through my plan," Ron began with a smirk, "Hey guys, what do you say we teach the lonely serpent a lesson?" Harry figured he couldn't handle three against one, so he ran quickly down the left corridor to try and lose them.

He could hear the footsteps gain on him as went left and right down the different turns trying to escape them. He could feel his heart pounding in his head as he strained himself to continue running. He rounded one corridor and tripped on his feet, but quickly caught himself before he hit face first. He started to jump back up, but it was too late, they were already upon him.

He flipped over onto his back and slowly began to crawl backwards never taking his eyes off them.

'Why does bad things like this always have to happen to me?' he thought to himself dejectedly.

He had always tried to be nice to almost everyone here, and yet it was certain people who just seemed to despise him. The emotion began to well up inside of him as he continued to crawl back. Eventually his back the wall and he knew he could go no further.

He quickly grabbed his wand, and prepared to defend himself. He would have been able to handle a fair one on one fight and possibly even a two on one fight, but three wizards against him was out of the question. Even if he was stronger than them he would not be able to keep up with them all, but nevertheless he would try.

With each spell and hex they sent at him, he was able to block; Harry felt himself grow angrier with each spell. Why couldn't people like Weasley just leave him alone? All he wanted ever since he got here was to fit in, and possibly make friends, which he had done both. Yet, time after time first Granger now Weasley were all trying to mess with him.

Just as he thought he could successfully defend against them, one of their spells got through and struck him in the chest. He felt the immense wave of pain slam into him, and his motions grew slower from whatever had hit him. The other two wizards quickly fired spells of their own in rapid succession, and they too hit their target.

As Harry's consciousness finally began to fade his body began to convulse. All of that pent-up emotion had finally reached a breaking point in his body. Wave after wave of magickal energy seeped out of his body as it began to thrash about, still in an unconscious state.

The three Gryffindor boys came closer and huddled around him to see what was happening. They very quickly regretted that decision. As they drew closer to Harry, his magick soon arced from his own body like electricity and struck each boy.

Each one quickly dropped like flies from the unexpected attack. It continued to strike out at them as they soon passed out from all the damage.

His body slowly began to halt its motion, and it settled down into a lifeless state...

* * *

Severus Snape was in his office when he heard the news of Potter's collapse. He was also the first person there at the infirmary waiting to hear about the brunette boy's condition. He was seated directly adjacent to Harry's bed.

"How is he Pomfrey?" Severus frantically asked the mediwitch.

"After my initial tests, it seems like he lost a lot of magick from his core, and whatever spells those boys hit him with made for a nasty combination," she said shaking her head in disappointment.

"Tell me whatever potions you require, and I'll make them myself," he quickly offered up.

"Severus, I have all the potions I need, he'll be fine it'll just take some time for his body to repair itself, at least a couple of days," she finally reassured the Potions Master.

Severus sighed in relief and leaned back in his chair in thought. Seeing the boy like this had reminded him how much alike they were. He had spent many a time at the infirmary in Hogwarts thanks to James Potter, and now here was James' son Harry going through exactly what he had gone through all those years ago. Severus realized now that he had a deeper connection to the boy; one that was stronger than a teacher and student bond. Severus felt like a failure; he had vowed to keep an eye on the boy, and look what happened to him. Even if it was just schoolyard bullies, Severus still felt responsible.

It was only him and Harry now in the this wing of the infirmary; the other boys were being kept in an isolated area. From what Pomfrey had said, those boys were in a far worse condition, and it would probably take them a month to heal fully.

"Don't worry, I won't fail you again," Severus reassured the unconscious boy, patting him on the hand.

Severus observed how peaceful Harry looked lying there in the bed with his hands across his lap. He also wondered what the boy had looked like moments ago when he unleashed all that magick on them.

*Slam*

Severus quickly averted his attention from the young brunette when he heard a door slam open.

"You can't just go in there!" Severus heard Madam Pomfrey call out.

"I can, and I am!" Severus heard a familiar voice respond.

Draco Malfoy then barged right into the room with Madam Pomfrey hot on his heels.

"Mr. Malfoy! You can't just barge in a room wherever you please, this is my infirmary," Madam Pomfrey insisted.

Before Draco could respond Severus held up his hand and halted him.

"It's alright Pomfrey, I sent for him," he quickly covered up.

She glared at the Potions Master for several seconds, and huffed a sigh then left the room.

"Draco why are your hands bruised?" Severus asked as seeing the disheveled appearance of his godson.

"Oh that...it's not important," Draco quickly brushed off the question, "How's Harry doing?"

"He'll be fine his body needs some time to heal," Severus replied as Draco took up the seat on the other side of Harry.

"He'll most likely be out for just a couple of days," Severus reassured him.

"Who did this to him?" Draco asked his tone going cold.

"It was three Gryffindor boys," Severus began, " I would tell you to go pay them a visit, but they are in the other wing in isolation."

"From what I have been told, their condition is very critical, and they will be out of school for a month," Severus continued.

"That's good then," Draco said as he relaxed in his chair.

This demonstration of emotion from his godson made Severus extremely proud. It was evident to him that Draco really did care about his friendship, and if Draco continued on this path he would grow into a fine young man.

They both sat for quite some time since neither had classes, and simply watched the brunette boy. The stared at the rhythmic pattern of Harry's chest moving slowly up and down. They both skipped out on dinner that night to remain instead by Harry's side. Madam Pomfrey occasionally opened the door and checked on them . Visiting hours had been officially over for an hour now, but she didn't make any moves for them to leave.

It had just became evening when someone else entered the room.

"Ah, Severus, and Young Mr. Malfoy, I had thought I might find you both here," the Headmaster said as he entered the room.

"I was hoping I could see Mr. Potter's condition for myself," he added in a jolly tone.

Neither Severus nor Draco made any motion to move from their spots on Harry's side. Dumbledore instead approached closer and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Young Mr. Malfoy, I believe it is getting rather late and you still have classes tomorrow; you may want to head back and get started on any homework you have," the Headmaster said trying to get the boy to leave.

"He's right Draco, you should go back," Severus said in agreement, "You can come back tomorrow."

Severus was many things, but stupid was not one of them. He now realized that this was a not a case of schoolyard bullies, but one of deception and treachery. He knew now with the way Dumbledore was acting that this must have been his plan all along. He didn't want Draco to be present for what might happen, so he agreed to send him off.

"Yes, professor," Draco nodded in agreement after seeing his godfather's facial expression.

As soon as Draco left, Dumbledore now began to concentrate on Severus.

"Severus would you mind giving me some time with Harry?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"You have been here so long already it seems, and I thought I would stay with the boy for a little while, so you can rest up," He continued.

When Severus didn't move Dumbledore took up Draco's old seat and began to prod at him more thoroughly.

"Please, Severus, I insist, go get some food and a nap, and then you may come back if you wish," He offered kindly, "I am the boy's legal guardian, so I think I am capable of watching over him."

"Your his guardian?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Yes, you see his parents had a will when they died, and in it they named me as sole guardian of the boy," Dumbledore nodded his head as he explained.

"That's alright Headmaster, I feel fine, so I think I'll stay," Severus finally countered.

"Severus," Dumbledore began in a condescending tone, "do you think I mean to harm the boy or something?"

"No, of course not," Severus answered tightly in defeat.

He couldn't just outright answer that question and reveal his true thoughts. He still had to work towards his true lord's goal, and discretion was his ally.

"Then please go, rest," Dumbledore said once more.

"Fine." Severus stated as he began to rise from his chair.

He was on his way out when a group of wizards barged into the room.

"Step away from the boy!" the head voice demanded.

"Lucius? What are you doing here?" Severus asked in confusion at seeing his friend.

Heading the group of wizards was no other than Lucius Malfoy along with two Aurors behind him.

"It seems like I arrived just in time," Lucius commented ignoring Severus' question.

"Lucius Malfoy? What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore called out innocently.

Lucius simply pulled out his wand, followed by the other Aurors, and pointed it directly at the Headmaster.

"Dumbledore, I shall warn you one last time, step away from him," Lucius said with no playfulness in his voice.

"Lucius, I am Mr. Potter's legal guardian I mean him no harm," Dumbledore continued to profess.

"Not only are you not his guardian," Lucius began with a triumphant glint in his eye, "but you are hereby placed under arrest by order of the Minister."

"On what grounds?" Dumbledore called out, no longer jolly.

"Forgery of the Wills of James and Lily Potter and theft from the Potter vaults," Lucius openly smirked as he read the charges, "Now will you come peacefully?"

Dumbledore could only nod his head, for he didn't want to say anything more that could hurt his cast. The two Aurors slowly approached him and escorted him from the building. After Dumbledore left, Lucius quickly turned towards Severus and addressed him.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't the time to explain any of this to you, and I can't stay long now," Lucius quickly said.

"This will explain everything," Lucius continued as he handed Severus a thick envelope sealed with the Malfoy crest.

And with that small brief explanation Lucius left the infirmary and the grounds entirely, leaving as quickly as he arrived.

Feeling completely dumbstruck by what just occurred, Severus walked back to his chair and sat down. He looked at the envelope in his hand. Since he had lot's of time and privacy he decided to open the letter and see what Lucius had to say...

* * *

Author's Note:

Response to RRW:

Wow, that was the longest review I've had thus far, and I found it very interesting. You are absolutely correct; I haven't really defined what the two sides are just yet, and we really won't know what they believe until Harry does, since he is the title character. I understand what you mean about the twins, I see them as independent also, but that was not what I was referring to when I said I can't justify their side change. Without giving away the future plot line, something major will happen to the Weasley family, and they will probably hate Harry forever, but that will not happen in this first story. I have to disagree with you on the reason for the war; I don't believe that it was about progress at all, and as we'll later find out I think it's actually about a mistake long ago that needs to be corrected, for it's long overdue. Well, with all wars, bloodshed is a common occurrence, and this story will be no different. When it does finally break out people will die that is inevitable. I haven't moved the content rating up from teen, and I probably won't for this story. We'll just have to wait see about the next story though. Anyway thanks for the in-depth review.

* * *

Okay I know, really long chapter. I thought so much is happening that I should increase the points of view per chapter, and increase the word count of each chapter. 79 Favs and 170 Alerts, man I love seeing how they go up with each new chapter! Thanks for all the great reviews I enjoy reading them. So, I hope you guys liked this chapter, things are definitely getting interesting now. As always please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Albus was all alone in a secluded room deep inside the Ministry. Lucius and the pair of Aurors had brought him here straight from Hogwarts. The small stone room was dimly lit. There were only two chairs in the interrogation room with an ebony table in between the chairs. He sat in the dark, dreary room with magick-blocking shackles on his old, wrinkled hands and feet.

'Damn that Lucius Malfoy!' Albus thought furiously.

'I was just about to get the boy too!' he continued his thoughts as he slammed his shackles down on the hardwood table in front of him.

Once again all his planning was for naught, and to make things worse, Lucius had arrested him by order of the Minister.

'How much could they possibly know?' Albus thought trying to recall the charges he was arrested for.

It was no obvious to him that they had found out about the goblin at Gringotts. Griphook was but one of Albus' many expendable pawns in the grand scheme of things, but this was a very special pawn. In fact, it was one of the few pawns that could be directly connected back to Albus, and Lucius Malfoy had found him.

Albus now needed to think of something quickly if he was going to get out of this predicament relatively unscathed. Just as he was beginning to formulate a plan, a tall dark wizard entered the room.

"Albus I came as quickly as I could," the dark-skinned Auror announced as he sat across the elderly wizard.

'This is perfect; just the man I needed,' Albus thought slyly as he mentally prepared himself.

"Oh, thank goodness you here, Kingsley," Albus said looking stricken with grief.

"It's good to finally see a friendly face," he continued.

"I can't imagine what you must be going through," Kingsley said commenting on the appearance of his friend.

"It was terrible," Albus began sorrowfully, "I was caring for one of the students in the infirmary when Lucius burst in shouting and arrested me out of the blue."

"That's awful!" the dark-skinned Auror bellowed, "Lucius has everyone convinced your up to something."

"Dark wizards, like Lucius, will stop at nothing to bring down our cause," Albus said woefully.

"My only concern is for our children; what will become of those eager your lads now that I'm locked up in here," He continued as he shed a single tear.

"Don't you worry Albus," Kingsley said with fierce determination in his eyes, "I'll help you in any way I can."

"Thank you, dear friend," Albus said with a smile on his face.

Albus' smirk was indeed genuine, for he know this was one of the few wizards who could help him get out of this situation.

"I wonder what sort of 'evidence' Lucius has fabricated to use against me..." Albus pondered aloud.

"From what I've heard," Kingsley began in a low tone, "they have a record of things missing from Harry Potter's family vault, and there's evidence to show the objects are now in your vault. There is also a goblin that will testify against you."

"To think that fellow wizards would stoop so low as to turn against one another," Albus said shaking his head.

"They must have placed that poor creature under the Imperius Curse to force him to testify against me," he continued.

"What are you going to do Albus?" Kingsley asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Well if I wasn't locked up here," Albus started as he shook his shackles, "I would try to get rid of the fabricated evidence."

"Without that goblin as a witness, they wouldn't have a case against me," Albus finished his hypothetical plan, "but alas I'm here; there's not much I can do."

"Don't worry, my old friend, I will do everything I can to help you, and get you out of this and back in Hogwarts," the dark-skinned Auror vowed placing a supporting hand on his friend.

"Thank you, Kingsley, your really something," Albus smiled again.

'Yes, your really just another loyal pawn that will do my bidding,' he thought finishing his spoken phrase.

Albus now knew that everything would be fine; after all he is the greatest wizard of all time; the likes of Lucius Malfoy couldn't take him out so easily...

* * *

Severus carefully broke the wax seal of the Malfoy family crest, and opened the envelope. Inside were two pieces of parchment carefully folded around each other. He opened the letters and examined there contents.

_Dear Severus,_

_ These past few weeks have been rather eventful. It started with a request to look into the Potter family vault from young mister Potter, and has led up to me launching a formal investigation of tat old fool, Dumbledore. Your suspicions about him were correct. He has been stealing things from the boy's vault, and he has also forged his parent's will. Enclosed is a copy of the will for young Harry, but I must request that you skim over it before you give it to him._

_-Lucius_

Severus had known Lucius for a very long time, and when the blonde-haired Lord made a request it was generally for a good reason.

Severus quickly shifted the paper, so he could now read the will. When he saw the will was separated he skipped over James' part entirely. For all Severus was concerned if James Potter had something to say he could keep it to himself. His eyes, instead, flocked to Lily's name, and his onyx gaze softened. He felt his heart race at just the sight of her name, and took in a few shallow breaths to prepare himself for what was to come.

Needless to say, he hadn't been prepared for what the will said, and by the time he finished his hand was visibly shaking. He held the letter against his chest and sat like that for a few minutes. After finally exhaling, he now turned his attention back to the unconscious brunette boy.

"Don't worry Lily," Severus began as he nodded his head in determination, "I will care for him from now on."

The Potions Master then folded up the letter and will, and placed both in his robe. He was glad that he read that; over the past month he had noticed a stronger connection between Harry and him, and this was just the push he needed to have a reason to take care of the young brunette boy. He also felt absolved from his guilt on how things ended between him and Lily.

He now would have to file the necessary paperwork to make the custody official in the eyes of the Ministry, but knowing Lucius, he had probably already had the paperwork drawn up. Severus couldn't wait for Harry to wake up now; he hoped that Harry would like this arrangement. The boy really did need a family and in a way so did Severus, and they would both have one.

Severus continued to sit with Harry for a while longer; now that Dumbledore wasn't around he wouldn't have to worry. It was later in the night when another figure slowly entered the room.

Severus was aware of this presence almost instantaneously, for he began to feel an immense pressure intruding his mind. He knew his lord was here. As the strongest Legilimens, the Dark Lord could infiltrate anyone's mind whenever he pleased.

The possessed body of one Quirinus Quirell slowly crept into the room. Severus felt the pressure recede as he opened up his mind. He quickly rose up from his chair.

'My Lord,' Severus thought as he bowed deeply in respect.

'Relax, Severus, return to your seat,' the Dark Lord silently whispered in his mind.

This method of communication had always been the preferred way of speaking when secrecy was a necessity.

Severus returned to his seat as Quirell's body moved closer to the infirmary bed.

'Do you care about this boy, Severus?' Voldemort silently asked turning Quirell's face to the Potions Master, 'it seems you've been here all day.'

After several moments of hesitation, Severus finally relented.

'Yes, I do.' he reluctantly answered as he cast his onyx eyes towards the floor.

He sighed as he grabbed the letters from his robe and relinquished them to his lord.

'I received these from Lucius earlier today,' he offered.

'I see,' Voldemort responded after we used Quirell to read the letter, ' this does indeed change things; I'll have to inform Lucius of my return sooner than I thought.'

'What about the boy?' Severus hesitantly asked.

'What about him?' the Dark Lord quickly asked in turn.

'I-Isn't he your enemy? Didn't you want to kill him?' Severus frantically thought expressing his concern for the brunette boy.

'After I was defeated I had ample time to myself think about things, and I have come to a conclusion,' the Dark Lord methodically explained.

'Right now he is just a child, and as long as we can keep him away from that Old Fool he won't be a threat to us or our cause,' He continued.

'I understand,' Severus started as he sighed in relief, ' but what about that prophecy, my Lord?'

'That blasted prophecy caused too hasty of judgments in me. I need to see what it says for myself before I make another decision, and to do that I need Lucius. However, I need my body back before I can even get that blasted prophecy orb,' the Dark Lord silently concluded his current plan.

'But, my Lord, I was the one who reported to you the exact contents of the prophecy,' Severus thought confused.

'This is no fault on your part Severus, but at the time you were already a suspected Death Eater. I think a certain meddlesome, conniving Old Fool wanted you to overhear that prophecy, and tell me about it,' Voldemort frustratingly answered.

'Do you think it was a fake then?' Severus asked now thinking he had been fooled.

'That is what I intend to see for myself,' the Dark Lord concluded.

'Now, I really must be leaving you Severus. You may remain here for the night if you wish, but do not forget your mission,' Voldemort said as Quirell's body vanished as silently as he had come.

Severus huffed a sigh in relief once more and replaced the shields over his mind. Severus knew that this would be the most opportune time to try to complete his mission to retrieve the Philosopher's Stone especially since the Headmaster was no longer present in the castle.

Tomorrow would be a hectic day for him; he knew Minerva was probably going to call an impromptu faculty meeting to discuss what happened with Dumbledore. He also knew he had to prepare himself to get the stone relatively soon, but all that would have to wait until tomorrow. He had been given a reprieve tonight, and he would make use of it.

He looked over at Harry once more before he further relaxed in his chair, and went to sleep...

* * *

Harry woke up with a jolt. He quickly leaned forward to look around at his surroundings, but soon found that he had idea where he was.

He quickly stood up and tried once more to find his bearings. He noticed in front of him was a large brick building. It was dark grey, and relatively shabby in its appearance. There was a sign in front of the building that simply read 'Boy's Orphanage', and seeing this just made him more confused.

"The last thing I remember was passing out in that hallway at Hogwarts; why am I in front of an orphanage?" Harry said aloud trying to think of his last memory.

He hadn't seen anything else of merit only the orphanage and a surrounding forest.

"Well, I guess I should go inside, and figure out where I am," Harry said to himself in a state of confusion.

He walked up the greyish brick steps and noticed the doors were wide open, so he entered the immense building. The inside was just as dreary as the outside. There were hardly any lights on, which made the entire room extremely dim. The floor was a dark oak and slightly warped where certain boards would shift when a person walked on them. Harry saw a large hardwood desk with an equally as large old woman behind it. He noticed she sported a large scowl on her face, so he was hesitant in his approach.

"Um, excuse me ma'am, but I think I'm lost can you tell me where I am?" Harry cautiously asked the elder woman.

Strangely the woman in question didn't even bother to look up or respond to him when he spoke.

"Hello..." Harry said as he waved his hand in front of her.

Just like before, there was still no response from the surly looking woman at the desk.

'Why can't she see or hear me?' Harry thought as he heaved a sigh in frustration.

He noticed that to the side of the entryway was a spacious room with boys of various ages playing together.

He walked down the side hallway to the large room to see if anyone in there could help him. He quickly ran up to the first group of people he saw. There were three boys playing with a deck of cards.

"Hey, can you guy's help me out," called out as he approached the group.

Yet the results were still the same; no one acknowledged his presence or request.

He continued to go through all of the different groups of boys in the room, and each time he as met with the same lack of a response.

"This is so strange," Harry started with a sigh, "why can't anyone see me?"

"I can see you just fine," an emotionless voice responded behind him.

Harry quickly turned to face the voice, and saw a pale-skinned boy who was a little bit older than himself sitting all alone. He had jet black hair that hung just barely over his onyx colored eyes.

"Wait, you can actually see me?" Harry asked excitedly as he sat down across from the pale-skinned boy.

"Of course I can," the boy responded still with no emotion.

"Good, my name's Harry; what's yours," Harry introduced himself offering his hand.

"My name's Tom," the pale-skinned boy said taking his hand.

"Tom, can you help me out, tell me where we are?" Harry quickly asked.

"You passed out at the infirmary in Hogwarts right now," Tom nonchalantly answered.

"Does that mean this is some kind of a dream," Harry asked shocked by the answer Tom gave.

"Actually, we're in your mind right now," Tom calmly explained.

"How can that be, I don't recognize any of this," Harry asked incredulously.

"I know it doesn't make any sense; these are my memories," Tom said with his brows furrowed deeply.

"How did you know this is my mind then and not yours?" Harry asked trying to make sense of it all.

"Well, it's hard to explain," Tom began trying to formulate his response, "at first if felt like I just woke up from sleeping for a long time, and the first thing I saw wasn't from my own eyes, but from yours instead. That's how I knew you passed out then it all went dark, and I showed up here."

"What happened to your body?! Are you dead or something?!" Harry frantically asked Tom.

Tom brought his hand to his chin and sat deep in thought for a few minutes.

"I don't think so...I don't feel dead," Tom said in contemplation, "Your here to, and we know your not dead."

"Wait, how did you get inside my mind anyway?" Harry now asked the pale boy who was sitting across from him.

"I don't know," Tom began as he shook his head from side to side, "I can't remember anything past this."

"Oh, okay," Harry said somewhat dejectedly and confused, "so what is this place anyway?"

"This is the orphanage where I grew up," Tom explained as he gestured to the area around him.

"It seems like a pretty gloomy place to have lived in," Harry commented with a melancholy tone.

"It was for me," Tom responded apathetically, "it was pretty rough especially when all these muggles found out I was a wizard and different from them."

"I know what that's like," Harry said sympathetically to the pale-skinned boy, "I lived with my muggle aunt, uncle, and cousin, and they were anything but kind to me because I'm a wizard."

"What happened to you parents," Tom curiously asked Harry.

"They both died when I was a baby, so I didn't really know them at all," Harry answered shrugging his shoulders, " what happened to your parents?"

"Well my mother was a witch named Merope Gaunt; she died a little while after she gave birth to me. My father was a muggle who abandoned me, and his name was Tom Riddle also," Tom reluctantly explained clearly distraught about this topic.

Harry nodded in sympathy. Harry was somewhat glad that in this situation there was someone else with him, however strange the circumstance, and it was even better that this was someone he could easily relate to. After their brief conversation of their personal lives, Harry realized they had a lot in common with each other.

"So, what do we do now; are we just supposed to wait around until I wake up?" Harry asked.

"Why don't we try to find a way out of this orphanage and go somewhere else?" Tom suggested as he stood up stretching his legs.

"Sure, that sounds nice," Harry agreed as stood up joining Tom.

They left the orphanage with haste, and headed back outside where Harry was initially. As they reached the entryway at the top of the stairs, Harry was surprised to see that the scenery was different from he arrived.

"That road wasn't here before," Harry said as he pointed directly ahead of them.

The pair of boys quickly went down the brick stairs, and headed straight for the new road. As they approached the road it became clearer and easier to see more details. An immediate sense of fear went through Harry, for at the beginning of the road was a sign that read 'Privet Drive'...

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, okay really sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Lots of personal things were going on all at the same time, getting out of college(and getting my associate's degree), a funeral, and just other stuff. Now that I am out of college I should have ample time to update that is until I have to the University next August for my bachelor's degree. 110 Favs and 218 alerts, Wow! That is a lot! So some really unexpected twists, I really wasn't initially planning for Harry to speak to young Tom Riddle just yet, but it kind of turned out different than I expected when I was writing this. I actually like this a whole lot more, especially the idea of them bonding. Thanks for all the reviews! They have been really good to read. Anyway, hope you guys like the story, and I'll try to update pretty soon...


End file.
